Viaje inesperado, decisiones inesperadas
by Yurikawaiilove
Summary: Un momento de locura puede llevarte a aventuras y experiencias inolvidables, nuestras musas aprenderán que tomar decisiones puede llevarte a tu sueño mas anhelado, o a tu peor pesadilla, Una historia donde nuestras chicas viajan por el mundo y con suerte encuentran a esa persona especial, o se daran cuenta que siempre la tuvieron a su lado (nozoeli, nicomaki, rinpana, kotoumi, etc)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es mi primera historia de love live, tengo tieeeempo que no hago fics, pero andando de vacaciones y varada en una isla me vino la inspiración, y mas pensando en mi lindo nozoeli, espero que les guste :)

* * *

En la academia otonokizawa habían empezado hace unos cuantos meses, un proyecto de idols escolares para salvar la escuela, ya que iba a ser cerrada por la falta de interés por parte de nuevas estudiantes para unirse a esta, pero gracias a 9 chicas, las cuales conforman el actual grupo de idols, muse, y gracias a su popularidad ganada, pudieron hacer que cientos de nuevas chicas quisieran unirse a la tradicional escuela

Ya pasado el susto, se encontraban en un día normal, donde estaban practicando un nuevo baile, que era algo complicado y habían tenido varios problemas.

-kayo-chin! Tu puedes nyaaa~ solo un poco mas de practica en esa vuelta y te saldrá perfecto!- animaba la chica gato a su mejor amiga de la infancia.

-n..no se rin-chan...e..es muy complicado- decía la amante del arroz, algo falta de aire por las veces que habían tenido que hacer el mismo paso.

-tranquila hanayo, se lo difícil que es, pero ya lo lograras- animaba Maki

-lo dices por experiencia, porque lo has echo mal a cada rato, al igual que el resto de los pasos- decía nico, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de superioridad

-c..cállate pequeño minion, que tu tampoco lo estas haciendo mejor- dijo maki mirando al lado contrario sin darle mas importancia y enrollando un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos como de costumbre

-¡¿a quien le dices minion?! ¡Tomate tsundere! ¡¿A caso me vez amarilla?! ¡Ni que fuera simpson!- respondía nico molesta y con los puños cerrados

-si fueras simpson, de seguro serias maggie, pequeña enana, ¡¿y a quien le dices tsundere?!, ¡y tomate de paso! ¿O es que soy un vegetal?-

-ignorante, ¡el tomate es una fruta! - respondía nico aun mas molesta, y en un momento estaban frente a frente mirándose retadoras unas a las otras, pero nozomi, la cual veía el acontecimiento desde hace un rato, se acercó a ambas.

-mas vale que dejen esta ridícula pelea- dijo en voz calmada y con una sonrisa relajada

-¡¿o si no que?! Respondieron ambas al unísono, volteando a la chica espiritual, pero sus expresiones cambiaron totalmente al ver a nozomi sonreír de lado y ambas manos en el aire, moviéndose como si apretaran algo

-m..maki-chan... Los tomates son buenos para la salud , ¿no es así?...- decía nico nerviosa tratando de sonreír

-y...y los simpsons son muy entretenidos...no por nada tienen 24 temporadas ...¿o eran 25?...- le seguía maki el juego mientras tomaban compostura y se alejaban poco a poco de nozomi la cual seguía con ambas manos en el aire, hasta que umi apareció entre nozomi y las dos chicas

-muy bien, todas cálmense ya, esto es vergonzoso...-dijo la peliazul tratando de evitar el extraño acontecimiento, eli se acercó también con pose relajada

-umi tiene razón, dejen de estar discutiendo tanto, miren que por su ridícula pelea ya se nos paso la hora- eli se volteó un poco para dirigirse a las demás chicas -muy bien! Es mejor que vayamos a casa ya, seguiremos practicando el lunes, así que tendrán este fin de semana para arreglar los movimientos en el que tengan problemas, entendido?-

todas afirmaron y empezaron a preparar sus cosas para salir, rin se acercó a hanayo, abrazándola por la cintura y desde atrás -kayo-chin, ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa este fin de semana?, podríamos practicar ese paso para que el lunes estés preparada- sugirió la chica con una sonrisa y hundiendo un poco su cara el el cuello de hanayo, la cual se sonrojo porque, a pesar de estar acostumbrada al contacto de rin, esta vez era un poco mas intimo de lo normal.

-g.. Gracias rin-chan, me encantaría- respondió tímidamente mientras disfrutaba el contacto de la pelinaranja

-genial nyaa! Vamos a comprar algo para cenar juntas hoy!- dijo emocionada arrastrando a su amiga y tomando los bolsos de ambas para salir, mientras hanayo gritaba -alguien ayúdeme!- en la lejanía

-ahhh, amor joven, ¿no es adorable elichi?- decía nozomi con una sonrisa suave y mirando a la rubia que recogía sus cosas

-suenas como si tuvieras 67 años nozomi, solo les llevamos dos años- reía suave aunque todavía algo enternecida con lo mucho que se querían las dos chicas de primer año

-oh, acaso elichi me esta diciendo vieja?- dijo con ambas manos sostenidas en posición de washi washi por segunda vez en el día

-n...no! No quise decir eso! Y..yo- tartamudeaba eli nerviosa

\- ya se, solo bromeaba- dijo la pelimorada entre pequeñas risas -igual, no deja de ser tierno, además, ellas si son honestas, no como aquel par- decía señalando a nico y maki, las cuales estaban todavía de brazos cruzados y mirando para lados opuestos

-no todos podemos ser tan abiertos con nuestros sentimientos nozomi- decia eli ya colocándose su bolso sobre su hombro y dispuesta a bajar

-¿podemos? ¿Acaso eli esta enamorada de alguien y no me ha contado?- decia corriendo una sonrisa picara y viéndola juguetona

-¡n..nozomi! Nada de eso..- la rubia mostraba un leve sonrojo, por lo tanto decidió empezar a caminar para salir de la escuela -mejor vamos nozomi, si no se va a hacer de noche-

-si es verdad, elichi le tiene miedo a la oscuridad no, Tranquila, puedes abrazarme como una mantita de seguridad- decía nozomi otra vez en un tono juguetón y empezaba a caminar al lado de la rubia, bajando las escaleras de la institución para al fin dirigiese a la calle principal de akihabara.

-mou nozomi, d...de vedad amaneciste con ganas de molestarme, ¿no es así?- decia algo molesta eli, con el rostro cada vez mas rojo por los comentarios de su mejor amiga

-oh vamos elichi, no es para tanto, que tal si te invito a un parafrait de chocolate para compensarte, ¿te parece?-

-¿ENSERIO?- el rostro de eli se iluminó rápidamente, y una sonrisa boba se mostraba en la rubia gracias a la emoción, en ese momento parecía un pequeño cachorro feliz, a lo que nozomi sonrió ampliamente y acaricio el flequillo de la chica suavemente, la cual se sonrojo un poco pero con la misma sonrisa, empezó a caminar, rumbo a su lugar especial de las tardes.

Al rato de estar caminando notaron de que cada vez habían más y más personas caminando hasta la calle donde se encontraba la academia UTX

-elichi, ¿que crees que este pasando? Nunca había visto tanta gente por acá- pregunto nozomi a la rubia mientras trataba de enfocar la vista hacia donde la gente se dirigía, pero sin éxito de percibir la situación

-mmmm... De verdad esto no es normal...¿que tal si echamos un vistazo?- propuso eli mientras automáticamente ambas se empezaban a dirigir calle arriba a donde parecía que la multitud se estaba reuniendo

Unos minutos caminando y se encontraron con un mar de gente, y al frente de ellas habían armado un escenario gigante, decorado con distintas flores de colores y algunas otras decoraciones de metal y vidrio

-wow... Elichi, esto es hermoso- susurro nozomi viendo el ambiente, que ya con la bajada del sol, se podía apreciar las luces moradas y azules que estaban colocando sobre el escenario.

-pero... ¿Que clase de evento es este?...- se preguntaba eli mientras tomaba la mano de nozomi suavemente para pasar entre la gente, a lo cual la pelimorada, al estar distraída, solo la siguió sin decir nada, de pronto, el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro y una música de apertura empezó a sonar, por lo que la gente volteo y se acomodaba para ver lo que estaba apunto de iniciar iniciar.

-bueeeenas noches a todos y bienvenidos a el Love travel fest! Como ya sabrán, los mejores cantantes de la nación se presentan hoy para ganar, nada mas y nada menos que un tour por los países de su elección con toda su familia para disfrutar del mejor verano de sus vidas!- decía una chica de lentes y dos colas la cual era la presentadora del evento, -pero eso no es todo, ya que cualquier persona que se quiera inscribir en estos momentos, tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo, claro, si logran subir al escenario en los próximos 10 segundos!- en ese momento nozomi tomo fuerte de la mano de eli, a la cual en todo el rato no había soltado, y casi hipnotizada, solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, antes de empezar a correr...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, cuando se va a ir el chiste del tomate? Jamás! BUAJAJAJAJAJ! Naaa mentira, pero es de esas cosas que te quedan grabadas por un buen rato jeje, ahora sin mas le dejo con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, no olviden seguirme, Fav y dejar reviews para ver que piensan :)**_

 _ **Love live y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia :,(**_

* * *

Eli no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, se congelo en el momento al oír a cientos de personas voltear asombradas al anuncios de la presentadora, "10 segundos para llegar al escenario para tener la oportunidad de cantar y ganar un premio tan grande, me parece absurd..." Pero a la rubia no le dio tiempo de terminar aquel pensamiento al sentir el fuerte agarre de su mejor amiga, a lo cual volteo para verla, y esta solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, tierna pero con cierta culpabilidad reflejada "a que se debe esa expresión...?" Y apenas un segundo mas tarde, nozomi empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, jalando a la rubia en dirección al mencionado escenario -¡¿NOZOMI?!- gritó al darse cuenta, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para detener a la pelimorada, y sólo habían dos opciones, parar y que nozomi la arrastrara hasta quien sabe donde, o correr con ella, lo cual la segunda opción parecía mejor para ambas, eli corrió también con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de pasar entre la gente que también quería llegar al escenario "n...no creo que lleguemos, hay demasiada g..gente..." Pensó eli por un segundo, pero al ver de reojo la expresión decidida de la otra chica, decidió mas bien acelerar el paso, sin importar que. Subieron unas escaleras entre mas y mas gente que se concentraba en un solo lugar para poder llegar al dichoso escenario, y nozomi con un último salto logró llegar a la cima, pero sintió un fuerte dolor de alguien empujándola justo antes de llegar a la presentadora.

Nozomi se sentía mareada, tal vez por la falta de oxígeno, por el cansancio, o porque cierta rubia había tropezado con ella, cayéndole encima, con su cara entre sus...

-elichi...- susurro apenada nozomi al notar su posición, cerró los ojos por un momento y solo lograba escuchar un fuerte aplauso "no llegamos verdad?..." Se preguntaba sin querer abrir los ojos "no se ni para que me molesto...en realidad, porque lo hice...?.." Se sentía con ganas de llorar, hasta que una luz intensa ilumino a ambas chicas que seguían en el suelo, y eli aparentemente inconsciente

-felicidades a nuestras dos participantes, que lograron llegar primero! Lo siento por el resto, quizás tengan suerte para la próxima- animaba la presentadora mientras se acercaba a par de chicas

-n...nozomi?- hablo la rubia por primera vez en un rato, bastante fatigada por la carrera -donde estamos...?-

-al parecer sobre un escenario...- susurro nozomi, atónita por saber de que habían ganado la oportunidad

-y este escenario esta echo de malvaviscos gigantes...?- preguntaba tratando de apretar aquel par de objetos aun no identificados por la rubia, que se negaba a abrir los ojos

-eli...esos son...mis...-

-¡vaya vaya! Al parecer tendremos a un duo muy interesante esta noche- dijo la presentadora con un tono divertido, eli, al escuchar esto abrió los ojos rápidamente, y al darse cuenta de su situación, se levanto de golpe totalmente roja, nozomi río mientras se levantaba

-ahora si te pareces a aquel tomate tsundere, elichi- bromeaba

-n...nozo...mi...- trataba de hablar pero por la pena no podía, y mucho mas al notar de que estaban sobre el escenario, y que una multitud de por lo menos unas 50000 personas las veían con caras divertidas, pero otras con caras confundidas, y algunas con caras sorprendidas

-muy bien chicas, apartando el espectáculo que nos acaban de dar, deberían presentarse a su público del día de hoy- dijo haciendo un ademán para que ambas dieran unos pasos al centro y se acercaran al micrófono de la chica

-hola a todos, mi nombre es nozomi toujo- respondió sonriente la pelimorada

-eli ayase...un placer- respondió eli todavía nerviosa por los eventos anteriores

Escucharon un fuerte aplauso por parte del público, con muchas caras emocionadas Por las dos chicas, aunque las dos no sabían Porque tanto animo

-bueno señoritas, estamos apunto de empezar, así que pueden pasar por aquí, y esperen a que llegue su turno- dijo la chica de lentes mientras señalaba a la puerta que dirigía al backstage, las dos asintieron he hicieron caso a la presentadora, desapareciendo por la puerta mencionada.

-buenas noches señoritas, felicidades por entrar al concurso, pueden tomar aquel camerino mientras esperan su turno, ustedes son las que cerraran las actuaciones- dijo una chica de pelo amarillo mostaza con una cola de lado baja, la cual sostenía una carpeta con la información antes mencionada, - alguien pasara por por su camerino en unos 20 minutos para pedirles su canción, entre otros detalles- dijo antes de irse hacia otros concursantes

Nozomi no hablo, y solo tomo a la rubia de la mano nuevamente, llevándola al camerino, y cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de ella...

-elichi...-

-¿n...nozomi...?-

-que acabo de hacer...- preguntó con un tono preocupado y algo serio

-nos metiste en un concurso de canto...- respondió eli con cuidado

-no tenemos canción...¡no tenemos nada que cantar elichi! ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? No podemos aparecernos en el escenario sin nada que cantar, así con cara de "bueeenas, como esta?"- decía mas preocupada la chica espiritual, eli la vio, tratando de esconder una risita

-¿de que te ríes eli?- dijo en tono serio pero sonrojada por alguna extraña razón

-es que...tu cara es muy cómica cuando tienes ese tono jeje- río ligero la rubia y suspiro -y bueno...lo de la canción...mmm, no se me ocurre nada, pero que tal si llamamos a maki, tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos, ¿que te parece?-

Nozomi suspiro aliviada y sonrío -buena idea elichi, veamos si maki-chan puede ayudar- con eso saco su teléfono, marcando a la pelirroja con expectativa de que ella de alguna forma pudiera sacarlas de ese aprieto

-maki-chan! Hola, como estas?- "nozomi? Todo bien por acá, que tal tu?" Respondió maki algo extrañada, mas por el hecho de que casi nunca hablaba con la pelimorada por teléfono -mmm estamos en una situación...algo divertida- dijo en un tono ligeramente nervioso "que clase de...situación?...espera un segundo..." Se escucho un pequeño 'click' antes de que maki volviera a hablar "listo, ahora si, explica"

-espera nozomi, ponlo en altavoz un momento- dijo eli acercándose a su amiga, la cual hizo lo requerido y se sentó en una de las sillas del camerino, con la rubia al lado -hola maki, soy eli, para resumir la historia, estamos en un concurso de canto en akihabara, frente al instituto UTX, y ...bueno, por el momento de euforia...no tenemos canción, me preguntaba si nos podrías ayudar- "...un ...un que?" Dijo desde el otro lado de la línea la pelirroja sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

-si, ya se que suena extraño, se llama algo como love travel fe...- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, se escucho un pequeño chillido de asombro y luego un 'bueeeh?!' Por parte de maki, "¡¿están en el love travel fest?!, uno de los concursos más importantes de canto de todo el país?! Allí no puedes entrar a menos de que hayas pasado una audición la cual los jueces son como un panel de gordon ramsays y Simon cowells muy malhumorados y que te dejarían en el piso con sus comentarios!" -¿nico? No sabia que estabas con maki- dijo eli extrañada "s..s..solo acompañaba a esta idiota que dejó su bolso en el salón!" Dijo nico con tono apenado y nervioso -bueno bueno, no empiecen- advirtió eli, nico buffo y se aclaró la garganta para seguir hablando "ahora bien, como rayos entraron a ese concurso?" -solo pasábamos por allí, y subimos...corriendo al escenario... Bueno, fue una oportunidad que dieron para participar, y lo logramos supongo, pero apartando eso, maki, sigues allí?- preguntó eli "si si, ya entiendo, necesitan una canción, y más específicamente un dueto...pero saben bien que solo he echo canciones para el grupo completo...pero... Muy bien...como veo que están en apuros, les daré una canción en la cual estaba trabajando con umi, se las íbamos a dar después de las vacaciones de verano, pero creo que la pueden utilizar, déjame llamar a umi para que me de la letra y les enviare el archivo de la pista y el documento con la letra, cuando tiempo tienen antes de su turno?" -somos las últimas- respondió nozomi- "perfecto, hay tiempo" dijo maki antes de cortar la llamada

-una canción...ya la tenían preparada- repetía eli asombrada

-por eso digo que los tomates son lo mejor!- dijo nozomi emocionada y divertida, mientras reía lijero, -pero, dicen que son los mejores cantantes del país elichi, y bueno, nosotras somos un par te chicas aun en sus uniformes escolares que solo pasaron por allí y de suerte quedaron, de verdad crees... Que tengamos oportunidad- sonaba un tono preocupado, eli subió la mirada y colocó su mano sobre la de nozomi, en el regazo de esta -tranquila, ya que estamos aquí, vale la pena intentarlo y ver que pasa, la cosa es divertirse en este momento tan espontáneo- ala rubia tenía una expresión calmada y una sonrisa que le daba de cierta forma, mucha seguridad a nozomi, la cual sonrió de vuelta y suspiro, relajando su pose un poco

-gracias- dijo casi es un susurro mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de la más alta, y empezaba a juguetear con sus dedos cariñosamente, esto le causó un sonrojo notable a eli, la cual solo optó por recostarse de la silla amplia en donde estaban, colocándose en una posición más cómoda para ambas

-porque lo dices?- preguntó en un tono bastante suave, como si no quisiera que nadie mas escuchara, a pesar de que estaban solas en ese momento

-por todo... Por seguirme en mis locuras, por no abandonarme a pesar de las estupideces que suelo hacer...-

-sabes...sabes que jamás te dejaría, eres lo mas importante que tengo, fuiste mi primera amiga, a la primera persona a la cual mostré mi verdadera yo, con todo y mis momentos embarazoso y ridículos, y con mi mal genio que podía espantar hasta al mas rudo de todos- dijo lo ultimo entre risas suaves, y bajando la mirada para ver como nozomi seguía jugando con sus dedos, tocándolos suavemente y haciendo pequeños gestos sobre estos. Nozomi solo sonrió y suspiro un "elichi" una vez mas. Ambas se quedaron el un silencio cómodo, jugando con sus dedos y cerrando los ojos de tanto en tanto hasta que unos 20 minutos pasaron

-toc toc tooooc!- tocaba alguien del otro lado de la puerta del camerino, haciendo la onomatopeya con una voz animada, nozomi, a pesar de estar muy cómoda con su rubia el la silla del camerino, decidió ver quien era, la cual se sorprendió al ver a, no uno, si no 7 rostros conocidos

-honoka?- preguntó la pelimorada sorprendida -y las demás, que hacen todas aqui?- dijo mientras se apartaba para dejarlas pasar al lugar -bueno, nico nos contó lo sucedido y decidimos venir a ayudarlas!- dijo honoka con una sonrisa -así es! Saben que nozomi-chan y eli-chan siempre pueden contar con nosotras nyaaa~- respondió rin mientras miraba sobre el hombro de su mejor amiga la cual sostenía una caja, la cual parecía tener maquillaje

-además que sabia de que necesitarían esto- dijo kotori, entregándole a ambas chicas una bolsa alargada con un gancho de ropa que sobre salía -son un par de trajes en los cuales estaba trabajando para ambas- tenía una sonrisa y algo de rubor en sus mejillas. Eli quito la bolsa, mostrando u vestido de tela blanca y azul, con detalles en azul turquesa, y algunas flores de decoración, nozomi solo desempaco la mitad del vestido, y ya con eso pudo apreciar lo hermoso que estaba, era un modelo parecido, de telas blancas, amarillas y moradas, sin mangas, lo cual sabia que dejaría ver sus hombros, y muchos volados, parecía un vestido de una princesa.

-wow- se escucho al unísono por parte de las dos chicas las cuales seguían admirando los vestidos, kotori entendió el gesto y sonrío complacida.

Por otro lado maki le dio una memoria usb con lo que sería la pista de la canción -solo faltas tu umi, entrégales la letra- dijo en un tono algo indiferente, pero todas se intrigaron al ver a umi en un rincón de la habitación, temblando y muy sonrojada -maki ...porfavor, podemos darle otra letra...esta es...muy...-

-umi, la letra esta bien, y de todas formas no hay tiempo, solo dales la hoja para que hanayo y kotori puedan prepararlas-

Umi respiro hondo, y les entrego el papel, pero doblado, para que no se viera lo que tenía escrito de una vez, cada una lo tomo, pero antes de que pudieran abrirlo, kotori las interrumpió -nozomi-chan, eli-chan, las necesito para empezar a arreglarlas, vamos vamos! Que no hay tiempo que perder!- decia emocionada mientras que las arrastraba a las sillas, esta vez individuales y una sentada con la mirada opuesta a la otra, de manera que ninguna de las dos se podía ver, y hanayo empezó a trabajar en eli, mientras nozomi era peinada por kotori, el resto de las chicas solo se sentaron en un gran sillón que estaba de otro lado del camerino mientras las esperaban.

-wow...-

-elichi...-

-...-

Un silencio se mantuvo, esperando que alguien reaccionara...hasta que rin aplaudió con una enorme sonrisa -se ven hermosas nyaaaaa!- -quien diría que se podrían ver así de bien- complemento maki- -no tan bellas como la gran nico, pero están bastante bien, así que aprecien el comentario viniendo de mi- dijo nico en su tono característico de diva, umi solo sonreía en aprobación mientras que kotori y hanayo miraban su trabajo complacidas. Eli estaba en su típica cola alta, pero con un accesorio para el pelo azul con detalles dorados, y el vestido le hacia resaltar su cuerpo perfecto y sus ojos de maravilla, por otro lado nozomi tenía una trenza de lado, decorada con pequeñas flores blancas, y una pequeña corona de accesorio en la parte superior de su cabeza, y el vestido dejaba ver su cuello y sus hombros, realzando su tono claro de piel, junto con el tamaño envidiable de su busto

-ahora que están listas, solo falta que se aprendan su canción y listo, estaremos en la parte del público esperando a su actuación- dijo maki antes de salir de primera por la puerta, las demás hicieron lo mismo, no sin antes desearles buena suerte en su actuación, dejando al par solas en el camerino una vez mas.

-elichi, de verdad que fuera de nosotras sin ellas- dijo mientras seguía admirando a la preciosa rusa ante sus ojos

-posiblemente estaríamos en serios problemas si no fuera por su...anticipación? Todavía me sorprende como tenían todo desde un principio, es que acaso todas se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer algo sorpresa sin decirnos nada? Al menos fue bastante oportuno-

-eso si, kotori se veía bastante emocionada por el hecho de que íbamos a cantar un dueto- nozomi se sentó en una de las sillas individuales nuevamente mientras empezaba a desdoblar el papel que le había entregado umi

-sin duda kotori es un caso, aunque realmente talentosa, estos trajes de verdad quedaron de maravilla y...n..nozomi, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupada la rubia al ver a su mejor amiga muy sonrojada y sosteniendo el papel algo temblorosa

-elichi... Tienes que ver la letra de esta canción...-


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tenia la que hacerlo, saben que si XD, una historia de nozoeli no seria nada sin su garazu no hanazono, esa canción es demasiado yuri para la vida XD, y bueno, todavía queda bastante historia, y todos los ships van a ser desarrollados ;)_**

 ** _love live! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tan solo esta historia :,(_**

* * *

-elichi...tienes que ver la letra de esta canción- dijo nozomi muy sonrojada mientras posaba su vista por cada frase

-laberinto de sueños, amor prohibido entre...ch.. ?! Que clase de canción es esta?! No podemos cantar algo así acá! O si?...-

-es la única canción que tenemos, y si las chicas la hicieron para nosotras debe ser por algo, pero...- "en que estaba pensando umi al hacer esta canción..." Pensó y respiro profundo antes de hacer una pequeña sonrisa débil -solo queda aprenderla, no podemos hacer mas-

-tienes razón, ya estamos aquí- desdoblo su propio papel y acomodo su silla frente a la de nozomi, empezando a leer, pero sonrojándose a cada palabra "esto...tengo que controlarme...controlarme? Ya va, controlarme de que?...bueno, en otra ocasión esto no me afectaría tanto pero, porque me apena el hecho de cantar eso con nozomi?...mas que apenada, siento que mi corazón se acelera al momento en el cual empiezo a pensar en...lo hermosa que se ve en ese vestido y..."

-elichi, ¿estas bien?- preguntó la pelimorada algo confundida

-s..s..si! Por...porque preguntas?- estaba nerviosa y bastante sonrojada en ese momento

-es que no me has quitado los ojos de encima desde que te sentaste, acaso a cierta rusa encantadora le gusta como me veo- dijo en un tono de picardía y con un toque sensual mientras cruzaba sus piernas y se sentaba un poco de lado, de forma que ahora se podía ver algo más sus piernas, y en el cuadro general se le veía una nozomi muy..

-harasho...- soltó eli sin pensar -n..no, yo no, no me refería, ahhhh! Solo...trato de decir de que...me gusta mucho tu vestido, eso ...eso es todo- dijo desviando la mirada nuevamente a su papel, y tratando de ocultar su cara ahora totalmente roja, nozomi reía suave mientras disfrutaba las reacciones de la rubia "la reacción fue más de lo que esperaba, pero es divertido jugar con ella de vez en cuando" pensó antes de seguir leyendo y aprendiéndose la letra de la canción

-señoritas, en unos minutos será su turno, tiene la canción?- preguntó la chica que las había llevado al camerino anteriormente, eli asintió, entregándole la memoria usb que le dio maki, -gracias, ahora, síganme por acá- dijo señalando el camino fuera del camerino, ambas dejaron sus cosas en la mesa de este, para seguir a la chica. Ya a casi al lado de, escenario, les indicaron que esperaran hasta que el concursante que estaba allí terminara, ellas agradecieron a la guía y voltearon a ver lo que quedaba de la presentación de el chico que estaba cantado.

-nozomi, es bastante bueno, no lo crees?-

-es uno de los mejores cantantes del país, todos estos deben ser muy talentosos-

-¿estas nerviosa?-

-...-

-¿Nozomi?-

Eli volteo a ver a la chica espiritual, la cual solo tenía la mirada perdida en el joven que cantaba, aunque más concentrada en las luces que parpadeaban en el fondo, eli la conocía, a pesar de que nozomi es muy buena ocultando lo que en realidad siente, esta vez se podía ver los nervios que invadían a la chica, por lo que decidió colocarse frente a ella, abrazándola por la cintura

-hey, todo va salir bien ...- no había aun respuesta de la chica, por lo que se separó del abrazo, pero con las manos aun en su cintura, y viéndola a los ojos la volvió a llamar, a lo cual esta sacudió su cabeza, volviendo a la normalidad -oh, si! Todo saldrá excelente elichi, lo se- dijo emocionada mientras se separaba de la rubia para empezar a caminar al escenario "¿que fue eso?" Se preguntó eli, pero solo la siguió, hasta que escucho una fonda de aplausos, y como la presentadora las introducía a ambas como el último acto de la noche, ambas supieron que era su entrada, por lo que subieron las escaleras que llevaban a la cima del escenario. Fueron recogidas por un fuerte aplauso, y rostros de asombro al ver a las dos chicas en trajes tan espectaculares, las chicas estaban en la primera fila, aplaudiendo complacidas y animadas, deseando buena suerte con las miradas, a lo que nozomi sonrió y agradeció el gesto. Las luces se apagaron y empezó a sonar la pista con un sonido instrumentos de viento como introducción, por lo que ambas tomaron sus micrófonos y esperaron el momento para empezar a cantar, la gente se escuchaba mas y mas emocionada y se volvieron a prender las luces, solo que algo tenía y de color amarillo con rosado.

-laaa la la la la la laaaa la la la la la laaaa, yume no meiro, yuri no meirooo- Ambas empezaban a armonizar

Eli empezó su estrofa, mientras caminaba en dirección a nozomi con una sonrisa algo galante, la peli morada seguía con su parte de la estrofa, también acercándose a la rubia con movimientos ligeramente provocadores, al estar frente a frente hicieron unos pequeños movimientos improvisados al seguir la letra de la canción, pero aun manteniendo una pequeña distancia entre ambas, justo antes de que el coro empezara, se encendieron luces más intensas, de colores morados y azules, tal y como al principio del evento, y se reflejaban en las flores decorativas que al apreciarlas mejor, estaban hechas de cristal.

-Himitsu no buranko Anata to yurenagara imaaaa, Tada yasashiku mitsume au no- Cantaron al unísono y en perfecta armonía el coro, mientras se acercaban un poco mas, hasta estar frente a frente, con una química entre ambas que aquellas 50000 espectadores admiraban con devoción.

Eli acerco su mano a la mejilla de nozomi, acariciando un poco mientras terminaban el coro, y nozomi volvía a cantar sola nuevamente, apartándose de la mano de eli un segundo para caminar hacia atrás, invitando a la rubia a seguirle el paso en la misma dirección

-Futari kiri no hanazono de nemuri ni tsuku, Kami o naderu sono te ga suki- (dormimos juntas en el jardín de cristal, Acaricias mi cabello Con esas manos que amo) nozomi tomo la mano de eli y la beso como si fuera un príncipe a pesar de que mostraba papeles opuestos de acuerdo a sus trajes, eli se sonrojo pero en su mente había convertido esa situación en una especie de competencia, y no dejaría que nozomi ganara

-Naisho no romansu Anata o kanjitai no ni, Mada setsunaku mitsumeru dake- (Un romance secreto

Quiero sentirte, Aún te miro apasionadamente) eli sonrió nuevamente de una forma que cualquier chica se derretiría al verla, y tomo la mano de nozomi para guiarla a dar una vuelta sobre si, y luego hacerla girar de regreso, para terminar abrazadas, nozomi frente a ella, y eli detrás, para empezar a cartar sobre su hombro, suave, como si cantara solo para ella, mientras que la chica espiritual la seguía sin separarse del abrazo "vaya, así que esta es la galante eli cuando se desafía..." Pensó para seguir la ultima parte, donde nozomi se separó en otra vuelta, pero sin soltar la mano de Eli, para guiarla hasta mas al frente del escenario, y continuar allí, frente a frente de nuevo, como el principio

-koi no koizuru- ( estoy enamorada) canto eli con una mirada pasional

-koizuru- (enamorada) repitió nozomi sorprendida por el comportamiento de la rubia

-shoujo no- (de una chica) eli se acercó un poco mas, colocando una mano en su cintura

-shoujo no- (de una chica) nozomi optó por colocar una mano en su hombro, terminando de acercar sus cuerpos, la tensión en el público aumentaba con cada palabra, cada gesto. Umi estaba al borde de desmayarse por el acto que estaban dando sus dos compañeras, kotori trataba de que volviera en si -eso es...muy vergonzoso...- nico estaba cruzada de brazos mirando algo molesta -que creen que están haciendo?...- dijo al mismo tiempo que maki, honoka y rin simplemente aplaudían emocionadas aunque con un leve sonrojo mientras que hanayo estaba roja como el cabello de maki, murmurando cosas para si misma, pero sin quitar la mirada del dúo.

-irarenai kimochi ni Naze... Kurushiku naru no?- (Sentimientos que no se irán ¿Por qué es tan doloroso?) ambas cantantes juntaron sus frentes suavemente, mirándose, como si quisieran transmitir todos esos sentimientos que acababan de expresar con la canción, mientras respiraban pesado por el baile y cantar.

"Elichi...se ve realmente hermosa..." Nozomi empezó a bajar su mano con el micrófono, sin dejar mirar a la otra chica a los ojos

"Estoy tan cerca...un poco mas y..." Miro por un momento los labios de la pelimorada, he inconscientemente fue cortando la distancia entre ambas, nozomi no entendió al principio el comportamiento de eli, pero solo se dejo llevar, también tratando de acortar los escasos centímetros entre ambas...

-asombroso!- interrumpió la presentadora, lo cual las dos chicas se separaron al instante -nunca había visto tanta química entre dos cantantes sobre el escenario, expresaron los sentimientos de la canción muy bien!- felicitaba la chica mientras el público aplaudía eufórico, ambas sonrieron, y saludaron a la gente agradeciendo -muy bien, el resto de los concursantes pasen al escenario, que vamos a nombrar a los ganadores de esta velada- se escuchaba otro aplauso mas calmado por parte de los espectadores, mientras los demás concursantes entraban al escenario y se colocaban ordenados para que la chica pudiera hacer los anuncios.

-en tercer lugar tenemos al trío de los hermanos shinobu, los cuales ganaron una cena en uno de los mejores restaurantes de akiba, felicidades muchachos- los tres chicos sonreían y chocaban las 5 entre si "parece que aprecian más la comida que el viaje, eso es bueno" pensó nozomi riendo un poco

-en segundo lugar tenemos al dúo...- la chica trataba de escuchar en los audífonos que traía, ya que alguien seguramente le estaba informando sobre los ganadores -el dúo de sumiro kawakami y sendai kotari, los cuales ganaron una semana en okinawa con todos los gastos pagos a uno de los mejores hotel-spa de la zona- la chica se veía molesta y muy triste, empezó a llorar se dio la vuelta para correr fuera del escenario, el chico que la acompañaba la siguió tratando de reconfortarla.

-y el primer lugar es para...- se escuchaba un silencio absoluto por parte del público, el resto de los participantes se miraban entre si muy ansiosos, eli respiro hondo esperando lo mejor, mientras nozomi hacia gestos como si estuviera tratando de transmitir su energía espiritual hacia la presentadora...

-...-

-...-

-wow...si que hay silencio- dijo susurrando la presentadora con una mirada divertida

-¡SOLO DILO!- dijeron todos los presentes al unísono, esperando que por fin diera los resultados

-esta bien, esta bien!, las ganadoras, por su impecable actuación, y excelente armonía por las dos partes, son nozomi tojo y eli ayase!- se escucho de repente un estrepitoso aplauso y ruido por parte del público, animando y festejando por las ganadoras, eli quedo boquiabierta, totalmente abismada, sin poder creerlo, nozomi río algo fuerte por la reacción de la rubia y se acercó rápidamente para abrazarla con mucho cariño, susurrando -lo hicimos elichi, ganamos...- eli salió de su trance y le devolvió el abrazo, para luego separarse y ver al público una vez mas. La presentadora regreso con un trofeo, dos ramos de flores, y la cartelera que tenía representada en ella el mayor premio, un viaje para toda la familia con todos los gastos pagos, para los paises que ellas quisieran, las dos chicas aceptaron con una enorme sonrisa los regalos, y recibieron otra ronda de aplausos antes de irse por el backstage de vuelta al camerino

-quien lo diría, de verdad ganamos!- dijo Eli dejando las cosas en la mesa del camerino para ir a abrazar una vez más a su mejor amiga

-siii eli! Fue grandioso- se separó un poco de la rubia pero todavía abrazadas continuaron con la conversación -y a todas estas, a que vino toda esa actuación he? La eli galante que podía derretir a cualquiera con solo una mirada, nunca pensé que podría ver esa faceta de ti- dijo juguetona, tratando de fastidiar a la rubia una vez mas, pero esta solo sonrió de la misma forma que antes, separándose del abrazo y tomando la mano de nozomi, y con la otra tras su espalda en posición de caballero, se inclinó un momento para besar el dorso de esta, como si fuera un príncipe con su princesa

-y tu con esa faceta tan sensual, nozomi-oujo-sama, seguro todos los espectadores estaban muriendo por estar en mi posición- su tono de voz era grave y muy seductor, que hasta la misma eli se sorprendió "con esto posiblemente entienda que yo también puedo jugar su propio juego" se dijo en sus adentros, pero todo eso quedo olvidado al ver la adorable reacción por parte de la pelimorada, la cual estaba muy sonrojada, ligeramente volteada y con su mano libre tratando de cubrir sus ojos

"Que linda" pensó mientras volvía a su posición normal -nozomi...yo..-

-disculpen, ayase-san, tojo-san, necesitamos hablar con ustedes...- dijo una chica desconocida, que estaba acompañada con dos hombres muy altos y fornidos, vestidos en trajes negros y con placas que indicaban ser de seguridad, la chica tenía una cara seria y fría, y ninguno de los tres parecían venir con intenciones amigables.


	4. Chapter 4

la chica, la cual al fijarse bien, notaron que era mucho mayor de lo que pensaban por lo que decidieron denominarla como señora, paso al camerino, sentándose en el sillón, mientras que los dos hombres de traje colocaban dos sillas frente a esta, indicando a eli y nozomi que tomaran asiento, las dos chicas nerviosas hicieron lo pedido, esperando a que la señora hablara.

-señoritas, veo que son jóvenes, pero deberían saber lo que implica entrar a un concurso de esta índole, sin importar que tan espontánea haya sido su decisión...eli ayase y nozomi tojo, integrantes de grupo de idols escolares muse, con impresionante y creciente popularidad, me equivoco?- dirigió la pregunta a las chicas las cuales se veían sumamente confundidas ante as palabras de aquella mujer

-e...eso es cierto...- respondió nozomi

-excelente, pues, si se hubieran informado antes de entrar, sabrían que la participación de grupos de idols esta prohibido acá, así que me temo que no puedo entregarles el premio...-

-p...pero...- trataba de refutar nozomi.

-ningún pero... ademas, no se que estaría pensando la presentadora en dejar entrar a tal par de... personajes, idols? por favor, a mi no me engañan, son solo un par de niñas sin vergüenzas, con falta de moral y de talento, las cuales solo fueron escogidas por el publico gracias a su apariencia de rameras y su actuación ridícula, debería darles pena hacer algo así en frente de tanta gente, ahora si me disculpan, me retiro, suerte a ambas con su vida sin mucho futuro y espero que aprendan algo con esto chicas- dijo en tono burlón mientras se levantaban y los dos hombres la seguían. Eli volteo un momento en ver a nozomi, la cual estaba con mirada baja, y unas lagrimas corrían por su rostro

"pueden insutarme a mi todo lo que quieran...pero no dejare que nadie se meta con nozomi..." pensó eli mientras se levantaba rápidamente, colocandose frente a la mujer, y respirando profundo antes de hablar

-antes que nada, debería saber que todas las afirmaciones negativas y despectivas que acaba de hacer son erróneas, lo cual se le podría conocer como difamación, las dos somos estudiantes, y las primeras de la clase encima de todo, por si le preocupaba nuestro futuro; no puedo decir mucho de mi, solo soy una ex-bailarina de ballet rusa que se preocupa por tomar responsabilidades mayores, y verificar que todos estén bien, pero sobre nozomi...no permitiré que hable así de ella... ella tiene mas bondad en un solo cabello que la mayoría de las personas en todo su cuerpo, siempre apoyando a los demás, dispuesta a ayudar, luchadora, independiente, nobe, divertida y muy inteligente, sin duda...es única en el mundo, por eso la admiro y la aprecio infinitamente- desvío la mirada en la pelimorada, la cual estaba sorprendida con los comentarios de la rubia, pero una sonrisa se mostraba nuevamente en su rostro, aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

eli sonrió de vuelta y se aclaro la garganta para continuar -falta de moral es la gente prejuiciosa que piensa mal de los demás, y ademas insulta sin base- la mujer tenia una expresión indignada pero algo asustada por lo que haba dicho sobre la difamación, ya que esto quizás le podría traer algún problema legal, y mas con el tono firme y autoritario que usaba la chica rusa contra ella, pero se mantenía firme en su decisión, -igual, cuestiones legales no se discuten con aclarar cosas personales, ahora si me retir-

-sabría que diría eso, me puede permitir el contrato con las condiciones de concurso?, solo para verificar algo...-

-e...es...que a..acaso no vas a creer en mi palabra...- "esta mocosa me esta sacando de quicio ya"

-con la forma de hablar que usted usa, a credibilidad hacia ustedes poca o nula- "el viaje me dejo de importar hace mucho, esto ya es personal"

los dos hombres miraban a la mujer confundidos, no sabían porque esta no les quería entregar el documento, después de todo tenían derecho a verificar, ademas que se habían movido un poco por parte de las jóvenes después de escuchar las palabras de la rubia -disculpe señorita akisawa, pero creo que las jovencitas tienen derecho a ver la cláusulas- dijo uno de los hombres, en una voz muy grave y profunda, de esas que asustarían a cualquiera.

-sra. akisawa, estamos esperando...- dijo eli en un tono frío e impaciente

-s...saben que? c..creo que puedo hacer una excepción con ustedes...se ve que...no tienen malas intenciones...ademas que su presentación tampoco estuvo taaaan mal así y...- la mujer intentaba dar excusas nerviosas mientras retrocedía, pero al no prestar atención tropezó y cayo, uno de los guardias la tomo antes de que diera contra el piso, pero su maletín se cayo, junto con todos sus papeles, y el documento con el titulo de "condiciones de concurso" cayo en los pies de eli

-no no no!- gritaba histérica la mujer, pero ya era tarde, eli se mostró confundida y molesta - aquí no dice nada sobre idols señora akisawa...esta absolutamente permitido la participación voluntaria de cualquier persona sin discriminación étnica, religiosa o política...porque invento lo de la prohibición de las idols, acaso le hemos hecho algo nosotras?-

-no ustedes...u...ustedes no hicieron nada...pero su absurda industria si! lo único que ha dado es dolores de cabeza, por su culpa perdí a lo mas preciado que tengo, por su culpa perdí a mi hija! gracias a este estúpido concepto sin sentido mi hija no me a hablado desde hace años!- gritaba la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos

-eh...eh?...- nozomi ya se encontraba al lado de la rubia, aunque aun no le había dicho nada, solo veia a la mujer, la que anteriormente las había insultado y se había burlado de ellas, ahora lloraba con tristeza y furia acumulada, la pelimorada se empezó a acercar a la mujer, pero eli la sujeto de la muñeca y mostraba una mirada preocupada, nozomi volteo por un segundo, sonrío suave y susurro -tranquila elicchi- antes de ser soltada inmediatamente por la rubia y seguir su camino

-señora akisawa, le importaría seguirme un segundo?- dijo relajada y con una mirada amigable

-...no te diré nada mas...-

-no es necesario, solo venga para acá un segundo-

sin mas, la mujer siguió a nozomi al otro lado del camerino, sentándose un frente a la otra con una pequeña mesa en el medio, y de la nada nozomi saco sus cartas del tarot, empezando a barajearlas

-espera, que haces?- preguntaba la mujer algo confundida

-dijo que no me iba a decir nada, así que mejor solo espere- le aviso tranquilamente mientras empezaba a poner las cartas alineadas encima de la mesa

-tuvo una discusión con su hija, sobre que las decisiones que tomaban no eran buenas para su futuro...- dijo como si estuviera leyéndolo de un libro, dejando boquiabierta a la sra. akisawa

-como lo?...-

-las cartas señora akisawa- dijo en tono complacido nozomi mientras sacaba mas cartas, haciendo una especie de formación en ajedrez

-mmm...interesante...- aparto la mirada de la mesa para ver a la mujer, la cual trataba de mostrar una expresión dura, pero se veía mas que todo nerviosa.

-akisawa-san, su hija no le hablo mas porque usted no aceptaba la pasión que esta tenia por las idols, las ganas que tenia por convertirse en una, puedo preguntar en que trabaja aparte de asistir eventos, es instructora de canto acaso?-

-...s...s...si...- la mujer se veía demasiado asustada para dar una respuesta mas larga que eso

-por casualidad usted trataba de instruirla para que fuera una cantante profesional, alguien que fuera, como usted dice, "tomado enserio" y respetado por los demás, no es así?, dijo le dijo a su propia hija que la traiciono, solo por querer seguir sus sueños-

-sueños absurdos! lo único que le traerá esa mierda es destrucción a su propia vida!- nuevas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos

-nunca se detuvo a pensar en lo que en realidad pensaba su hija?, quizás quiso ser idol gracias a la razón por la cual la mayoría se identifica, traerle alegría a los demás, hacer a las personas sonreír y olvidar sus problemas, y las cartas me dicen que usted tuvo un pasado muy oscuro, el cual aguanto sola, pero la hizo infeliz la mayor del tiempo, no ha pensado, que su hija quería ser idol para ver si con eso, la podía hacer sonreír, aunque sea por solo un momento?...-

-s...solo pensé...que era su forma de...revelarse contra mi por los tiempos que no podíamos pasar juntas gracias a mi trabajo y...yo...- de repente se levanto de la silla, y camino rápido hasta donde estaban eli y los dos hombres, nozomi la siguió sabiendo perfectamente lo que haría.

-de verdad disculpen mi comportamiento anterior, fue un enorme error insultarlas sin conocerlas, y sobre todo al darme cuenta lo equivocada que estaba acerca de todo! - se inclino con las manos en sus costados y los ojos cerrados en muestra de un gran arrepentimiento

-akisawa-san, levante su cabeza por favor- pidió eli calmadamente -me alegra que haya visto la realidad-

-por supuesto! eso y lo maravillosa que es su amiga, de verdad cuidala bien- dijo levantando su cabeza aun con muestras de arrepentimiento pero agradecida porque ambas la hayan perdonado

-el premio es todo suyo, y bien merecido, y las compensare con trato vip como se merecen- recogió una de las carpetas que aun yacían en el suelo, entrgandoselas -vayan mañana a la dirección aqui descrita y podrán ponerse de acuerdo para lo de su viaje, ahora me voy, tengo que enmendar las cosas con mi hija, muchas gracias, tojo-san, usted jovencita, es asombrosa- dijo la mujer antes de recoger sus cosas y salir rápidamente de allí, al igual que los hombres.

-n...nozomi...que acaba de pasar?...y como hiciste todo eso?-

-poder espiritual elicchi, solo necesitas saber eso-

-harasho...y bien, que dices si salimos de una vez por todas? antes de que otro drama suceda-

-seria lo mejor, pero deberíamos llamar a las demás para ver donde están-

-cierto, llevamos casi una hora aquí, deben estar preocupadas...llamare a Nico- dijo antes de marcar el numero de la pelinegra

-hola Nico, soy Eli, lo siento por la tardanza, siguen acá?- "naaa, nos fuimos cuando vimos que estaban tardando tanto, con la actuación que dieron, ya me imagino que estuvieron haciendo en el camerino por tanto tiempo, solo espero que no hayan descubierto, seria una raya para muse ese escándalo de tu y nozomi teniendo relaci..."

de repente a eli se le subieron los colores a una velocidad sobrehumana, y alejo el telefono raidamente de su oído, lo que llamo la atención de nozomi, la cual tomo el telefono de la rubia, colocándolo en altavoz -nichocchi, que le dijiste a elicchi?- "solo mas les vale que los vestidos estén intactos, kotori trabajo mucho en ellos" se escucho un click y luego una pequeña risa "no se preocupen por los trajes, siempre y cuando hayan disfrutado el momento, todo esta bien" eli cada vez se sonrojaba mas aunque sonara imposible, y nozomi no entendía de que hablaban -bueno kotori-chan...los trajes están bien descuida, los hemos tratado con cuidado, oh y casi se me olvida, mañana nos reuniremos todas en el cafe akiba a las 9, necesitamos hablar con ustedes- se escucho un pequeño chillido por parte de kotori y hanayo, y alguien cayéndose en el piso "si siii mañanas nos cuentan los detalles, adiós" dijo nico algo fastidiada antes de colgar

-elicchi, que fue lo que te dijo nico?-

-EHHHH NADA NADA!...- se dio la vuelta, recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente y saliendo del camerino a toda velocidad

-espera Eli!- llamo Nozomi tomando sus cosas y saliendo detrás de a rubia

* * *

Ya en las calles vacías de akibahara, nozomi alcanzo a la rubia -eli, todo bien?-

-si si, tranquila, no pasa nada- " no le prestare atención a un comentario como ese, y menos viniendo de Nico -quieres ir a comer algo?-

-me encantaría pero, son casi las 12 de la madrugada, dudo que algo este abierto...-

-que tal si compramos algo en la tienda de conveniencia que esta cerca de tu casa, esa es 24 horas, y te puedo preparar algo de cenar-

-si te quedas a pasar la noche en mi casa esta bien, no quiero que estés deambulando por estas calles mas tarde-

-claro nozomi, ademas Arisa debe estar dormida, no quisiera despertarla-

-muy bien, entonces vamos antes de que se haga mas tarde- concluyo Nozomi con una sonrisa

-Elicchi Elicchi, podemos comprar para preparar yakiniku?- pregunto emocionada mientras Eli tomaba un carrito

-pero eso es mucha carne, te caerá pesado por ser de noche- empezaron a caminar por uno de los pasillos de comida

-owww vamos elichikaaaa ademas, tu preparas el mejor yakiniku del mundo!-

Eli se ruborizo ligeramente "mas porque lo aprendí a prepararlo solo por ti..." -...mou nozomi...- al ver la cara de ruego que estaba poniendo nozomi, pensó que era absolutamente adorable, por lo que exhalo derrotada -tu ganas, pero no demasiado ok?-

-Elicchi es la mejor!- dijo feliz, tomando la carne y demás ingredientes para su cena de medianoche.

* * *

Llegaron a el apartamento de nozomi, Eli fue a la cocina a dejar las bolsas en la mesa -nozomi- la llamo, no tendrás un cambio de ropa que ...me puedas prestar?-

-oh claro elicchi, pero creo que tengo algo de ropa que dejaste la ultima vez que te quédate a dormir, déjame ver si la consigo, ademas no quiero recordar como la señora de la tienda pregunto si habíamos fumado algo por estar vestidas de princesas y comprando carne a media noche- dijo riendo un poco la pelimorada

-jeje, si es verdad- acompaño en la risa a nozomi un momento antes de empezar a sacar la carne para ponerla bajo la corriente de agua tibia para descongelarla. Nozomi después de unos minutos, ya cambiada con un vestido de noche corto, un suéter largo encima de este, y su cabello suelto, le entrego una camisa algo grande y unos pantalones cómodos negros a Eli

-gracias nozomi, iré a tu cuarto a cambiarme- dijo antes de irse por el pasillo al cuarto de la chica espiritual. nozomi sacaba algo de vegetales, para empezar a lavarlos, y luego picarlos. Eli salió nuevamente del cuarto, ya con la ropa que le dio nozomi, y el cabello sostenido en una cola baja sobre su hombro, fuera de lo acostumbrado, pero eso le daba un aura un poco mas madura.

-tranquila nozomi, deja eso así, yo fui la que te invite a comer no? deja que yo cocine, tu solo siéntate- dijo llevándola a la mesa que estaba frente al área de cocina

-bueno, pero espero que la pequeña elichika no se vaya a quemar por no dejar que un adulto la ayude- dijo en tono algo juguetón

-nozomi!-

después de comer, prometer lavar los platos al día siguiente ya que tenían mucho sueño, ambas se fueron a la habitación, preparandose para ir a dormir. Eli fue la primera en acostarse, nozomi fue a apagar las luces, y conecto la pequeña luz de noche que había comprado para Eli después de descubrir que le tenia miedo a la oscuridad.

-todo listo elicchi- nozomi se dirigió a su cama, colocandose a un lado de la rubia, y cubriendo a ambas con las sabanas

-wow, ha pasado mucho, y en tan poco tiempo- dijo Eli con su mirada en el techo

-si, muchas emociones en un solo día, pero al final pudimos ganar y...vamos a viajar por el mundo con las chicas...será genial-

-a donde te gustaría ir nozomi?-

-a mi?...mmm, me encantaría ir las vegas a probar mi suerte... seria entretenido poder pasar una noche en uno de esos espectaculares hoteles casino- dijo en tono ilusionado mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, se acomodo para estar de costado con la vista en la rubia -a donde quisieras ir tu?-

Eli se volteo para quedar frente a nozomi también, de forma que ambas estaban frente a frente -no tanto como visitar un lugar porque no lo conozca...pero me gustaría ir a Rusia, mas que todo para ir contigo, enseñarte lugares...tal vez ir a visitar a mi abuela...- dijo sonriendo suave mientras cerraba los ojos ya que el cansancio le había ganado -solo...quiero ir contigo...- murmuro antes de quedarse dormida

"yo también quiero estar contigo elicchi, por siempre" pensó nozomi antes de cerrar los ojos y sucumbir al sueño

* * *

 _ **heeeey a todos! disculpen la pequeña demora, pero ya teniendo el capitulo completado se me borro y tuve que escribirlo de nuevo, es muy probable que suba capitulo cada dos a tres días, y si pasa un cambio de intervalos yo les avisare, poooor cierto y antes de que se me olvide, tengo como una pequeña lista de países, básicamente cada una podrá elegir una locación, y como ya tengo a Eli y nozomi con sus elecciones, tengo que ir pensando en las demás, claro, voy a poner paises a los cuales ya yo he tenido experiencia, para no estar inventando nada, maki escogerá alemania, hanayo España, kotori Francia, umi suiza, rin Italia, honoka Reino Unido, bueno, Inglaterra, pero me falta nico, que opinan ustedes? a donde le gustaría ir nico? si se les ocurre algo déjenlo en los comentarios :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

nozomi despertó rápidamente al sentir un frío viento pasar por sus hombros descubiertos y parte de sus piernas, "espera...porque tengo frío? si que yo recuerde estaba dormida con elicchi en mi cama y..." en ese momento muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, la mayoría por no decir todas era bastante... fuera de lo inocente "no me digas que ella y yo..." abrió los ojos rápidamente con el rostro totalmente sonrojado quedando boquiabierta con lo que vio...

no, no era la rubia en su cama como se la había imaginado en esos pensamientos tan pervertidos que habían pasado por su mente, todo lo contrario, ella ni siquiera estaba allí, pero si vio que estaba en una especie de bosque. Se levanto asustada, también notando el origen del frío que tenia en ese momento "el vestido que usamos en la presentación...pero porque lo traigo puesto? y mas importante...donde estoy?...-

-voy tarde voy tarde!- escucho decir desde una voz algo conocida, pero la dueña de la voz paso muy rápido, y nozomi solo pudo ver unas orejas de conejo y un cabello azul oscuro algo largo, y esta se dirija un camino de piedras que se adentraba en el bosque frente a ella, decidida a tratar de encontrar a lo que pareció ser un conejo, para ver si la podía ayudar, empezó a seguir el camino, viendo como el bosque se oscurecía conforme entraba, hasta que oyó un sonido que parecía provenir de la cima de uno de los arboles.

Subió la vista un segundo hacia la copa de uno de los árboles, donde se veían ramas moviendo, pero luego estas pararon su movimiento "que hay allí?...tal vez sea solo el viento...si si, debe ser eso, no hay nada de que temer aquí, solo tengo que salir de aquí y estaré b..." de pronto un fuerte sonido de algo cayendo al suelo se escucho detrás de ella, lo que la hizo voltear rápidamente para ver que era, pero no había nada

-estas perdida nyaa?- pregunto una voz detrás de ella, al voltear vio que era una chica pelinaranja con cabello corto y ...un par de orejas de gato sobre su cabeza, una camisa de rallas morada y fucsia, y una falda blanca, con un pequeño chaleco también blanco, y una cola se movía de un lado a otro detrás de a chica

-espera, rin-chan?! que haces aqui? y porque traes eso puesto?- se acerco a la chica viendo su apariencia curiosamente

-eh? como sabes mi nombre nyaaa?- pregunto asustada la gata pelinaranja

-rin-chan, no me recuerdas? soy nozomi!-

-nozomi...lo siento señorita, nunca la había visto nya- dijo Rin confundida

-bueno..olvidado, rin-chan, necesito tu ayuda, sabes donde estamos? O al menos sabes como salir de aquí?- pregunto la chica espiritual con esperanzas de que ella le diera información

-decirte donde estamos no creo que sea muy seguro...y salir de aquí...bueno, tendrías que preguntárselo a la reina de corazones, aunque no se si te responda, pero puedo llevarte nyaa- ofreció Rin con una gran sonrisa felina, mientras unas risas se escuchaban en el fondo del bosque -nya nya nyaaaa vamos a la visitar a la reina de corazones nyaaa, por favor guíen nuestro camino nyaaa- recito la felina algo fuerte hacia en vacío del bosque, y el camino de piedras, que anteriormente estaba totalmente oscuro, se fue iluminando con hongos de todos los tamaños, los cuales tomaban colores fluorescentes para iluminar el camino -muy bien nozomi-san, sigueme por acá nya-. Nozomi la siguió, aun asustada por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no encontraba otra salida que seguir a la gata.

En unos minutos se encontraban frente a un laberinto que parecía estar hecho de arbustos enormes y perfectamente cortados -hasta aquí te acompaño nozomi-san- dijo la pelinaranja algo triste

-porque, no puedes entrar allí?-

-me lo prohibieron desde que llene de ramen el jardín principal de la reina, y tal vez por un par de cosas mas jeje-

nozomi la miro sorprendida pero rió al escuchar que alguien tan pequeño como ella podría hacer tantos desastres, se despidió de la felina, empezando a caminar por el laberinto.

-no no no, porque plantaron de color blanco?! la reina las quería rojas, ahora de seguro nos cortara la cabeza!- se escuchaban unos gritos en los adentros del laberinto, por lo que nozomi uso el ruido para guiarse en el, y llegar a un jardín de hermosos lirios bancos, a lo lejos se veía a una chica de estatura pequeña, con un traje blanco y negro, junto a unas decoraciones de picos de naipes, y tenia una lanza casi el doble de alta que ella, por lo que se veía bastante fuera de lugar y gracioso, la pelinegra les estaba hablando a lo que parecían...cartas gigantes con lanzas parecidas a la de ella

-pero coronel nico, porque querría lirios rojos? son lirios, naturalmente son blancos- respondió con algo de miedo una de las cartas

-yo que voy a saber?! lamentablemente es la reina y solo acato ordenes, así que- tomo unas latas de pintura, y se las entrego a los hombres -mas les vale que cambien el color a este desastre antes de que ella llegue-

-nicocchiii! llamo nozomi, acercandose a la chica

-tu! quien eres y porque estas en el terreno de la reina de corazones?! los intrusos son castigados con la muerte aquí!- dijo nico apuntando a la pelimorada con la lanza, al igual que el ejercito de cartas, rodeándola

-q...que?! nicocchi espera, soy nozomi! si estas en lo mismo que rin-chan, tal vez no me reconozcas, pero soy tu amiga!- dijo la más alta muy nerviosa al verse a casi el borde de la muerte

-amiga?! quien necesita amigos aquí?! lo único que se necesita es acatar ordenes y evitar problemas, o la reina esa que tenemos te cortara la cabeza!- dijo en un tono duro y hostil mientras acercaba la lanza a nozomi

-espera nicocchi, puedo ayudarte a resolver esto antes de que llegue tu reina!- nozomi en ese momento estaba echa un manojo de nervios.

-...solo por esta vez dejare que vivas, ahora ponte a trabajar antes de que la tsundere malumorada llegue-

-tsundere malumorada eh?- se escucho una voz detrás de todos los presentes, las cartas al reconocerla se formaron en columnas por el camino de la figura que entraba al camino

-no puede ser, también tu maki-chan? no me digas que también eres parte de esta locura-

-SILENCIO- dijo la reina pasando directo hacia las dos chicas, nico temblaba de pies y cabeza al verla venir "que es esto? una extraña realidad en donde nico le tiene miedo a maki, en vez de pelearse con ella gracias a su arrogancia? ahora si no entiendo nada"

-tu, como te atreves a llamarme de una forma tan casual?..soy la reina aquí si no te diste cuenta, y nadie en estas tierras a tenido las agallas de llamarme así- advirtió la peliroja, vestida con un traje rojo, blanco y negro, largo hasta el suelo y con bastantes capas en la falda, y una corona grande sobre su cabeza

-ademas...coronel nico, cual es la explicación de todo esto?- tenia un tono peligroso y autoritario, nico tenia la cabeza baja, evitando contacto visual con la chica, por lo que esta uso el pequeño bastón con punta en forma de corazón que traía en la mano para subir su cabeza y tener los ojos de ambas en el mismo nivel

-si mal lo recuerdo, dije lirios rojos, o es que acaso no escucho mis ordenes?- nico trago saliva, tratando de articular alguna palabra, pero por el miedo, y tal vez por la cercanía que ahora tenia con la reina, no podía responderle "es mi fin" pensó cerrando los ojos, maki la vio por un segundo confundida, y al ver que realmente si se había acercado bastante a la pelinegra, se sonrojo bastante pero no se separo. Nozomi desde donde estaba ya sabia lo que pasaba, no solo por intuición o lógica, si no porque sus poderes espirituales se lo decían, por lo camino sigilosamente hacia ambas, colocandose detrás de la reina, para empujarla y que esta acortara la distancia con nico, besandola. Nico abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo el beso de la reina de corazones, y esta tenia los ojos cerrados algo fuerte, pero ninguna de las dos se separo, hasta que escucharon los sonidos de asombro de las cartas, por lo que maki empujo a nico lejos de ella, cubriendo su boca con su mano y tan roja como su cabello

-estas loca! n...no puedes hacer eso ahhhhhh! QUE LE CORTEN LA CABEZA!- grito maki ordenando a las cartas, las cuales tomaron formación, apuntando en dirección a nozomi y preparandose para correr, por lo que nozomi se apresuro a correr y tratar de salir por el otro lado del laberinto, y escuchaba como el ejercito de cartas iba tras ella, corrió lo mas rápido que podía, pasando de pared en pared, tratando de adivinar cual era el camino correcto para salir de allí, tomo varios caminos que conducían a otros mas, hasta que su suerte se acabo, quedando en un rincón sin salida, y todas las cartas la rodearon, dejándola entre las lanzas y la pared

-no no, esperen, por favor!- rogaba nozomi -ojalá...ojalá elicchi estuviera aquí conmigo...elicchi! te necesito!- empezó a gritar mientras sus ojos revelaban el miedo que tenia en ese momento. de repente se sintió un temblor en todo el lugar, lo que hizo caer a las cartas, y un hueco se abrió a los pies de nozomi -AHHHHHH!?- grito nozomi, ante de sentir como caía al vacío.

Oscuro, todo estaba realmente oscuro, y sintió como tenia apoyada su cabeza y cuerpo sobre una superficie suave "me salve...estoy viva..." -estoy viva!- dijo en voz alta, por fin abriendo los ojos

-wow nozomi, hasta que al fin despiertas, llevas mas de una hora hablando mientras dormías-

-...e...elicchi?- trato de enfocar su vista al abrir los ojos, y vio que estaba de nuevo en su cuarto, pero no precisamente sobre su cama

-y yo pensando que la que terminaría despertando tarde, y con la cabeza en los pechos de alguien mas seria yo- dijo Eli riendo suave, -aunque me diste el rato mas entretenido del día-

-así que todo fue un sueño...y...estas dos me salvaron la vida elicchi, gracias por prestarmelas- dijo en un tono juguetón nozomi mientras hundía un poco mas su cabeza en ellas, y subió la cabeza solo un momento para ver el sonrojo de Eli, que estaba casi igual que el de la reina de corazones de su sueño -de verdad nozomi, es que no te puedo ganar en una, ni siquiera aun cuando estas medio dormida- se quejo la rubia cubriendo su cara con ambas manos, escuchando como la pelimorada reía y se levantaba de ella

-mmm, no creerás el sueño tan loco que tuve- dijo levantándose de su cama y estirandose un poco, Eli, ya con su compostura recuperada, se sentó, frotando sus ojos ligeramente.

-con lo que decías mientras aun seguías dormida, me doy una idea- dijo riendo de nuevo -pero solo entendí que rin-chan lleno el jardín de alguien con ramen, y que maki tendría un muy mal carácter si fuera reina- ambas se miraron un segundo, y dandose cuenta de las cosas absurdas que habían pasado en menos de dos días, empezaron a reír algo fuerte, hasta el punto en que se le salían pequeñas lagrimas de tanto reír

* * *

Después de un un rato, las dos chicas tomaron turnos para bañarse, nozomi se baño y vistió primero, por lo que salió a hacer algo para desayunar. Poco tiempo después Eli también salió, y nozomi ya tenia el desayuno servido

-a que hora les dijimos a las chicas que nos encontraríamos en el cafe?- pregunto nozomi, terminando de preparar algo en la cocina, y Eli tomo asiento esperando a nozomi -a las 9, son as 8 a penas, así que todavía tenemos tiempo- nozomi llevaba dos tazas humeantes a la mesa, dandole una a Eli

A la rubia se le iluminaron los ojos al ver el contenido de la taza, nozomi sonrío, amaba como Eli mostraba su lado infantil y algo torpe cuando se trataba de su comida favorita

-harasho! chocolate caliente! gracias non-chan!- dijo Eli con entusiasmo antes de tomar la taza y rápidamente llevársela a su boca

-espera elicchi! el chocolate esta muy calient-

nozomi no pudo terminar antes de que un pequeño grito la interrumpió

* * *

Después de ciertos acontecimientos, Eli y nozomi llegaron al cafe, 5 minutos antes de las 9, y buscaron con la mirada a sus amigas -oh elicchi, allí están- aviso al encontrarlas en una mesa grande en el fondo, y caminaron hacia a ella

-buenos días chicas- saludo nozomi sentándose en una de las sillas, Eli saludo solo con un gesto antes de sentarse, las chicas se extrañaron pero decidieron no preguntar por ahora -donde esta nico?- pregunto extrañada la chica espiritual

-se debe haber quedado dormida o quien sab...-dijo honoka, pero nico justamente entro al cafe, sentándose al lado de Eli -hola- murmuro

-nico-chan, que te paso?- pregunto hanayo preocupada, viendo como esta tenia una tirita en la frente, y bolsas en los ojos

-eh...nada hanayo, tranquila..jeje- dijo nico bostezando -la súper idol nico yazawa siempre esta en optimas condiciones- hizo su pose característica pero con una sonrisa forzada, nozomi noto que ella no era la única, maki tenia también bolsas en los ojos, pero algo disimuladas con maquillaje.

-nico-chan, recuerda que puedes decirnos lo que sea- dijo kotori en su tono dulce característico, nico exhalo suave y se froto los ojos un poco

-tranquilas, solo... tuve un mal sueño...bueno, loco seria la palabra correcta, y...quizás me desperté esta mañana de golpe y me caí de la cama, eso es todo- aclaro nico, la cual pareció recordar algo, lo que la hizo sonrojar "no puede ser...nico también tuvo el mismo sueño?! entonces maki..." volteo a la peliroja la cual no parecía prestar demasiada atención, o al menos eso quería aparentar

-oh, ya veo... coronel nico- dijo nozomi con una sonrisa juguetona, y lo ultimo fue susurrado, por lo tanto solo nico y Eli lo escucharon, la rubia rió suave mientras nico apretó los puños nerviosa, sonrojandose mas fuerte, pero quedandose callada por un momento, por eso nozomi quiso fastidiar un poco mas para probar su teoría, -oh, y maki, ya que ayer a Eli y a mi nos vistieron como princesas, estaba pensando en lo bien que te verías en un traje de ese tipo, o mejor de reina...tal vez la reina de corazones seria lo ideal no lo crees?- dijo en voz alta, dejando a la peliroja y a la mas pequeña con la boca abierta, estupefactas y asombradas a lo que escucharon

-tu...- susurro nico

-...t...tu...- tartamudeo maki

-y antes de que lo digan, no me manden a cortar la cabeza, saben que les hice un favor-

-CLARO QUE NO!- respondieron al unísono el par que ahora no podían estar mas ruborizadas

* * *

-bien bien, ahora si a lo que las llamamos, iremos al centro dentro de un hora aproximadamente, ya que nos darán la información de premio que ganamos, supongo que nos dirán como es todo lo del viaje y nos preguntaran a donde iremos, pero como solo tenemos 3 meses de vacaciones no podemos visitar todos los países que hay, así que cada una va a elegir uno, en total iremos a 9 países, así que vayan pensando a donde quieren ir- informo al resto de las chicas

-que divertidoo!- dijo honoka emocionada, -pero pensaba que no iríamos, ya que el premio lo ganaron ustedes dos

-sin ustedes no hubiéramos ganado, al subirnos a allá ni teníamos canción, sin ustedes hubiéramos sido solo un par de chicas haciendo el ridículo, ademas, un viaje de este estilo sin todas ustedes no seria mismo- dijo la pelimorada con una suave sonrisa y usando su tono maternal y agradecida, todas sonrieron devolviendo el gesto -esto será muy emocionante nyaaa!- animo rin y las demás asintieron.

Todas hablaron animadamente sobre los países que pensaban visitar, y lo que podrían hacer en cada uno, pidieron algunas cosas para tomar mientras esperaban a ir hacia las oficinas que habia mencionado nozomi, donde les darían las informaciones necesarias

-quiero ir a Italia! la capital de la pasta y la pizza nyaa- dijo emocionada rin

-suena bieeen!- apoyo honoka, chocando las cinco con rin

-honoka...no creas que porque viajaremos dejaras a un lado tu dieta, vamos a visitar nuevos lugares, no a convertirnos en pelotas de yoga- advirtió umi severamente

-owww umi-chan, no eres divertida- cruzo los brazos haciendo un pequeño puchero

-yo quiero ir a parís, siempre quise ver como era ese mundo de la moda parisina, tal vez obtener mas conocimientos para mejorar los diseños de nuestros trajes- dijo kotori alegremente -que tal tu umi-chan?-

-yo?...mmm...quisiera ir a Suiza, me gusta lo ordenado de su sistema, ademas que tiene los alpes suizos, cosa que definitivamente quisiera visitar-

-siempre y cuando no se vuela loca por la supervivencia como la ultima vez en la casa de montaña de maki, todo estará bien- susurro honoka a kotori, pero umi también la escucho, dandole una mirada enojada a la pelinaranja

-kayo-chin! a donde quisieras ir?- pregunto rin a su mejor amiga de la infancia

-y...yo..oh, quisiera ir a España... a pesar de pensar en la india o china por el arroz, oí de algo llamado paella, que definitivamente quiero probar- tenia una mirada decidida y sus ojos brillaba, tal vez por imaginar el plato anteriormente mencionado

-owww umi-chan, porque a hanayo no le dices nada?-pregunto honoka con un puchero nuevamente

-porque tu eres mucho mas terca que ella, y puedo confiar en que ella se va a cuidar-

-pero umi-chaaaan- protesto honoka

-vamos vamos, sin pelear- advirtió kotori

-maki-chan a donde quisiera ir?- pregunto nozomi

-cualquier cosa esta bien...creo que Alemania, p..pero no es que me importe demasiado- dijo la peliroja en su característico tono de voz, mientras giraba un mechón de cabello en su dedo

-uhhh, ya veo porque maki eligió Alemania, los dos son igual de tsunderes- dijo nico aguantando la risa

-ohhh ves hetalia nico-chan?- pregunto rin

-hentai?- pregunto inocentemente honoka

-h..h...hentai?!- grito umi tartamudeando y y sonrojada, parecía estar al punto de desmayarse

-no no! umi-chan, hetalia! eso es otra cosa, por favor quédate conmigo! decía kotori preocupada sosteniendo sus manos -es solo un anime sobre paises, calma- kotori usaba una voz dulce y relajante para los oídos de umi, por lo que poco a poco fue tranquilizandose

-ya vez lo que causas nico?- se escucho maki decir, culpando a la mas pequeña de lo que caasi le pasaba a umi

-y yo que?! yo no fui la que dije lo de hent..- antes de que pudiera decirlo otra vez Eli se apresuro a taparle la boca, nozomi a pesar de estar muy entretenida con lo que veía, vio la hora y sabia que tenían que irse a la oficina o se les iba a hacer tarde

-muy bien muy bien, todas calma- dijo nozomi levantándose de su silla -tenemos que ir ya a la oficina, si no se nos va a hacer tarde- al escuchar esto todas pagaron lo que habían consumido, y salieron de la tierra para tomar el tren, rumbo al centro

* * *

-dentro de unos minutos sugisaki-san los atenderán, tojo-san- informo la recepcionista a nozomi cuando ella preguntaba sobre la información de el viaje, la pelimorada agradeció y se fue a sentar con el resto del grupo

-que te dijo?- pregunto honoka

-que dentro de unos minutos nos atenderán, y recuerden todas tener a su pais en mente para no salir tan tarde de aqui- respondió nozomi acomodandose en el asiento en donde estaba

-mmm...que extraño- murmuro maki viendo detenidamente a Eli

-que sucede maki?- pregunto umi

-no han notado algo extraño en Eli?- pregunto, y todas las chicas voltearon a la rubia ya mencionada

-mmmm...- repitieron todas al unísono

-Eli, no has dicho una palabra desde que llegaste-

* * *

 _flashback (Eli POV)_

 _Después del asunto del sueño de nozomi, y lo mucho que nos reímos,nunca me habia sentido tan de buen humor, después de bañarme capte un delicioso olor viniendo de la cocina, el cual vi que era el desayuno que nozomi había preparado, debo ser muy extraña, no creo que sea normal sentir tanta felicidad gracias a nozomi...despertar junto a ella, ser la primera persona con quien hable y me ría un rato, dándome suficientes fuerzas para afrontar el día a día, tener un perfecto desayuno listo en la mesa...de verdad no me molestaría que todos mis días empezaran de esta manera..._

 _-a que hora les dijimos a las chicas que nos encontraríamos en el cafe?- pregunto nozomi mientras terminaba de preparar algo en la cocina, como ya vi todo listo en la mesa, decidí sentarme y esperarla, -a las 9, son apenas las 8, así que todavía tenemos tiempo- le dije, de todas formas no quería apurar las cosas, nozomi vino hacia la mesa, con dos tazas de algún contenido humeante, cuando me puso una de estas en frente no pude evitar demostrar la alegría que me causaba el chocolate, y mas si era preparado por nozomi, seguro me debo ver como una idiota en este momento, y lo se porque ya esta sonriendo, debe estar aguantando las ganas de reirse...bueno, es nozomi de quien estamos hablando, no importa si es ella la que ve este lado de mi_

 _-harasho! chocolate caliente! gracias non-chan!- agradecí mientras llevaba la taza a mi boca, con ansias de saborear ese manjar mañanero, escuche una voz en el fondo, quizás una advertencia, pero estaba tan concentrada que no la escuche,y de repente entendí que era_

 _-ahhhhh!- grite de dolor al sentír el liquito hirviendo en mi boca, el cual decidí sacar antes de que me quemara por completo, regando chocolate por mi barbilla y cuello, a demás de mi ropa y parte de la mesa, nozomi se levanto a toda velocidad, sin moverse de su lugar, tomo un paño que estaba cerca, y sobre la mesa coloco una mano, y con la otra trataba de secar mi cara, supongo para que no me quemara mas, menos mal que la mesa es pequeña y no tuvo que dar la vuelta completa para llegar a mi, veo que le cuesta un poco llegar a mi... espera, se subió un poco a la mesa, si, no alcanzaba desde donde estaba y...espera...e...este ángulo que tengo ahora...nozomi esta frente a mi sobre la mesa, yo sigo sentada...y...puedo ver...puedo ver sus_

 _-woaaaaaah n..no...nozomi!- no! eso debí gritarlo mentalmente!_

 _-¿que pasa elicc- vi que se asusto un poco por el repentino grito, y movió su mano que la sostenía sobre la mesa, resbalando con el chocolate que estaba sobre esta, haciéndola caer sobre mi. por suerte logre balancearme y sostenerme de la mesa, evitando que cayéramos de espaldas con silla y todo, pero en el acto me mordí la lengua sin querer, ya que la tenia algo fuera de mi boca por la quemada anterior, y sentí el sabor de cobre en mi boca._

 _fin del fashback_

* * *

-digamos que elicchi tuvo un pequeño accidente y por ahora no podrá hablar- dijo nozomi con cierta expresión de culpa en su rostro

-ehhh? accidente?- pregunto honoka curiosa

-si...fue- antes de que nozomi pudiera decirlo, Eli tomo su brazo y tenia una mirada suplicante "ya veo...no quiere que les diga" justo en ese momento la secretaria con quien nozomi habia hablado las llamo

-señoritas, ya pueden pasar a la oficina-


	6. Chapter 6

_**heeeeeyoooo, me disculpo por la tardanza en este capitulo, andaba un poco ocupada XD, pero aquí esta al fin el capitulo 6, y owww, quería hacer una portada para este fic, pero no tengo tableta gráfica y el ipad que usaba para dibujar se le daño la mica así que mi cover muere allí :(**_

* * *

-ya pueden pasar a la oficina- aviso la secretaria que anteriormente había hablado con nozomi, todas se levantaron emocionadas,y caminaron hasta entrar a la oficina, en ella había una mesa con 2 sillas, y una chica alta, casi tan rubia como Eli, y con ojos color miel las esperaba con una sonrisa amable

-wow, no pensé que serian tantas las que vendrían hoy, disculpen que no tengo sillas para todas- dijo algo preocupada -descuide, estamos bien así- contesto umi en un tono educado, tranquilizando a la rubia -si sii, las que deberían sentarse son Eli y nozomi- dijo umi, a lo cual ambas chicas mencionadas asintieron, tomando asiento

-muy bien, primero, felicidades por su actuación, tienen muy bien merecido su premio- empezó la chica -soy samantha shigure, pueden decirme sam si desean- aclaro amablemente

-gracias sam-chan- agradeció nozomi, y Eli solo respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, y asintió

-ahora bien, su premio como seguro sabrán, es un viaje por el mundo, a los países que ustedes deseen, tienen pensado a donde quieren ir?-

-ya creo que todas lo tienen pensado- respondió nozomi volteando un momento a donde el resto de las chicas -no es así?- todas asintieron silenciosamente antes de que nozomi volteara de nuevo

-excelente, con eso en mente, tengo que explicarles las condiciones de este viaje- samantha-san saco unas carpetas, y entre ellas, busco una y la abrió frente a nozomi y Eli -el viaje tienen una duración máxima de 3 meses, contando 30 días en cada mes, pueden ser menos días, pero no mas de eso, saben cuantos países irán?-

-si, es un país cada una, así que serian 9 en total-

-muy bien...9 países- saco una calculadora y una hoja blanca -son 90 días que contamos en total...entre 9 serian 10 días, así que por cada país irán 10 días de visita, pero tenemos que contar el día de traslado de país en país, así que...serian 9 días de traslado y mudanza de hoteles, 1 día perdido entre ida y vuelta...y nos quedan 80 días para el viaje total-

-wow, la vuelta al mundo en 80 días, me gusta el concepto- dijo nozomi divertida

-ahora diganme los paises para anotarlos- pidió la chica, yendo a su computadora para empezar a anotar

-nosotras dos queremos ir a sitios específicos realmente, yo quiero ir a las vegas, Estados Unidos, y Eli quiere ir a...- "espera, no le pregunte donde era que su abuela vivía" Eli se adelanto a nozomi, y tomo su telefono, y escribió "Moscú" en la app de notas, coloco un brazo por detrás de la espalda de nozomi para inclinarse a la pelimorada y mostrarle lo que había escrito

-quiere ir a Moscú, Rusia- termino nozomi, mientras la rubia frente a ellas anotaba, Eli se separo de nozomi un poco, pero dejo el brazo donde estaba, abrazándola ligeramente por la espalda, apoyada sobre el respaldar de la silla

-listo, ahora el resto de los 7 países restantes- pidió samantha-san

-yo quiero ir a Italia nyaa- empezó rin

-e..España- dijo tímidamente hanayo

-me encantaría Francia- respodio suavemente kotori, y toco el brazo de umi lijeramente, invitándola a que dijera su respuesta también -suiza- dijo rápidamente la peliazul, un poco sonrojada al contacto

-Alemania- el tono de maki era desinteresado y un poco cortante

-la gran nico yazawa quiere ir a México! tal vez a Cancún, o a algún lugar donde pueda presumir mi cuerpo de idol- dijo nico con su pose característica, y su aire de superioridad, todas se miraron entre si un segundo, antes de empezar a reír fuertemente, hasta la rubia que las había estado atendiendo trato de contener su risa -ehhh ya callense todas!- grito nico molesta tratando de que dejaran de reír -lo siento nicocchi, pero esa estuvo buena hahahaha- decía nozomi tratando de calmar sus carcajadas -hmmmp! ya verán, todas las miradas estarán sobre mi cuando estemos alla- dijo cruzada de brazos -las únicas miradas que encontraras son de lolicons y gente asombrada por tu estatura- seguía Nozomi -tu calla, monstruo de pechos gigantes- soltó nico sonando su lengua en fastidio

-bien bien, ya tenemos 8 países, me falta uno- aviso samantha-san, la cual seguía con una sonrisa por lo anterior -oh, falta honoka-chan - dijo kotori, y todas voltearon a donde ella estaba cuando entraron a la oficina, pero no la encontraron allí, al subir la mirada un poco mas la vieron un poco alejada, cercana a la puerta, escribiendo en su telefono bastante concentrada y con algo de preocupación reflejada en sus ojos

-honoka- llamo umi algo preocupada, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarla de su intensa concentración con el dispositivo en sus manos

-o..oh! lo siento chicas- se disculpo la líder del grupo, con una mano en su nuca algo apenada

-a que país quieres ir?- pregunto nozomi

-y...yo?...vio su telefono una vez mas antes de responder -quiero ir a londres, inglaterra- dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada, y no tenia su tono alegre, característico de ella, todas la vieron extrañada, pero prefirieron preguntar que pasaba luego de salir de la oficina

-perfecto, ahora les explicare el resto de las condiciones y lo que incluyen- tomo nuevamente la hoja que uso anteriormente - tienen que tener pasaporte actualizado...por casualidad alguna de ustedes es mayor de edad?-

-yo, cumplí hace unos días- respondió nozomi

-excelente, por ser la mayor de edad, serás la "encargada" de tu grupo, puede decirse que serás la mama de estas chicas durante el viaje- dijo buscando entre la pila de papeles otra carpeta, y entregándosela a la pelimorada -aquí esta el resto de los requisitos, me permites tu correo y tu numero? es para enviarte el itinerario que prepararemos para ustedes, y mantenernos en contacto- nozomi le entrego lo solicitado, tomo la carpeta que le entregaron, agradeció por todo y se levanto de la silla, despidiéndose de la amable rubia que las atendió, el resto de las chicas también dieron una corta despedida antes de salir de la oficina. Todas estaban emocionadas, hablando animadamente sobre que no podían creer que se iban de viaje todas juntas, a visitar los países que siempre habían querido ir, y ademas por 3 meses completos...todas menos honoka, que estaba con la vista pegada en su telefono, y esa mirada preocupada nuevamente se mostraba en ella, al salir del edificio, kotori se acerco a honoka mientras seguían caminando

-honoka-chan, sucede algo?- al oír esto, la pelinaraja bloqueo rápidamente su telefono, como si estuviera tratando de ocultar lo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora

-h... kotori-chan..no pasa nada jeje, solo...pensaba en lo divertido que iba a ser viajar todas juntas...- kotori no estaba convencida ni un poco por el tono que usaba una de sus mejor amigas de la infancia

-y que tanto haces en tu telefono?...a...acaso honoka-chan me esta escondiendo algo?..- el tono triste de kotori inmediatamente alarmo a honoka,

-n...n...no te escondo nada...solo que...creo que extrañare mucho a...m ..mis padres y a yukiho...es todo- respondió tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible, de todas maneras lo que acababa de decir era parte verdad después de todo

-ya veo, pero puedes llamarlos cuando quieras, y hacerles saber que estas bien- trataba de animar kotori

-si...tienes razón kotori-cahn, tal vez solo lo estoy pensando mucho- suspiro algo desanimada, cosa que hizo sospechar a kotori otra vez

-honok...-

-hey chicas, que tal si celebramos esto con una buena cena? se hizo ya de noche y creo que seria una buena oportunidad de ponernos de acuerdo en varias cosas- ofreció nozomi, todas respondieron que era una buena idea, pero en ese momento escucharon a honoka que recibía una llamada, la cual colgó inmediatamente

-ehhh...disfruten la cena chicas, yo...yo me tengo que ir-

-pero honoka, que sucede ahora?- pregunto umi muy preocupada -tiene algo que ver con tu humor hace rato?-

-n..nooo para nada...es que...oh! yukiho se quedo fuera de la casa porque mis padres no están y yo tengo la llave, tengo que ir, hablamos luego!- dio media vuelta, y salió corriendo, todas quedaron algo pensativas, viendo como honoka desaparecía entre la multitud

-hey, que la casa de honoka no queda para el lado contrario?- pregunto maki -que yo sepa, esa es la calle que va al centro de akihabara...-

-déjenme comprobar una teoría que se me acaba de ocurrir- dijo nozomi, sacando su baraja de cartas del tarot, mezclandolas rápidamente, y sacando una carta, la cual dejo boquiabierta a las 7 jóvenes, "los amantes"

-hay que seguir a honoka!-

* * *

Las chicas siguieron a la pelinaranja a una distancia bastante cerca, pero no lo suficiente para que la joven se diera cuenta. honoka entro a un cafe, el cual era pequeño y ciertamente acogedor, busco con la mirada, y sonrío al ver una cabeza conocida, y se fue a sentar frente a esta, ahora las 8 jóvenes estaban fuera del lugar, y no podían identificar a la otra persona ya que estaba de espalda hacia la puerta

-que tal si entramos y nos separamos en pequeños grupos? así se disimulara mas, de lo contrario se vería muy extraño todas entráramos a la vez, ella nos descubriría al instante- ofreció maki, las demás aceptaron, y decidieron separarse por año. Eli, nozomi y Nico entraron primero, con cuidad de no llamar la atención, sentaron en una mesa a la izquierda del cafe, luego las siguieron kotori y umi, las cuales estaban un poco mas cerca de honoka y la persona misteriosa, pero aun sin llamar la atención, y por ultimo, entraron el trio de primer año, sentándose algo cerca de la puerta

-umi-chan, tienes una mirada muy escalofriante, y demasiado fija a honoka, no crees que se dará cuenta?-

-l..lo siento kotori, pero...me preocupa honoka, porque nos mintió? no entiendo el porque no nos contó que es lo que en verdad sucede, se supone que somos sus mejores amigas..siempre la seguimos en cada tontería que hace, en cada idea que se le ocurre...sin importar que, y aun con todo eso, nos esta escondiendo algo como esto- la peliazul tenia una expresión algo melancólica y triste

-tranquila umi-chan, debe ser que aun no a encontrado el tiempo o el espacio necesario para decirnos, sea lo que sea que este haciendo- coloco una mano sobre la de umi, sonriendo suave, y aproximandose un poco mas a la otra chica, la cual se encontraba sentada a su lado, la mas alta sonrío agradecida, a kotori en un momento se le ocurrió que tal vez umi, por su forma de actuar, estaba...celosa, y siendo otra persona, seguro pensaría si su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de honoka, pero por suerte conocía lo suficiente a la peliazul para saber que su amor por ella era maternal, tal vez de un padre estricto preocupándose por su hija adolescente.

Por otro lado, el trio de tercer año no podía escuchar nada de lo que decían honoka y la otra persona, por lo que iniciaron una llamada grupal con todas

-umi, kotori, pudieron averiguar algo?- pregunto nico

"ugh, no prestamos atención" pensó umi, golpeandose mentalmente -aun no..esperen un segundo y les avisamos- dijo mientras se concentraba disimuladamente en honoka y esa persona

"honoka, no te preocupes por eso, nuestra relación no se vera afectada porque viajes ok? podemos hacer video llamadas, hablar a diario, lo que tu quieras, pero no dejes que esta excelente oportunidad se vaya, seria un desperdicio, tu que has hecho tanto por tu escuela, mereces un descanso"

-r..relación...dijo que están en una relación...-

-honoka-chan tiene novio?!-

-oh no-

-kotori, ahora mas que nunca te necesitamos-

-eh?-

-detén a umi inmediatamente!-

kotori volteo, observando una de las miradas mas aterradoras que había visto en todos estos años que se llevaban conociendo, y vio como la peliazul estaba preparandose para saltar en la mesa de honoka, por lo que tomo su mano rápidamente, tumbandola sobre ella, y abrazándola fuerte mientras con una mano cubría la boca de la chica para que no empezara a gritar -umi-chan, por favor, no dejes que tus impulsos de padre sobreprotector te ganen ahora- rogaba la chica de pelo gris, sin soltarla

"eh? escuchaste eso?"pregunto honoka a la persona frente a ella

"que cosa?"

"n..nada, olvidalo"

-muy bien kotori-chan! no dejes que el monstruo escape...pero tenemos otro problema, honoka se esta levantando de la mesa, creo que se van- aviso rin

maki vio al chico levantarse, tenia unos pantalones de vestir con tirantes, una camisa blanca de vestir, un gorro oscuro y unos lentes de pasta -esperen, umi dijo que decían que esos dos estaban en una relación, pero nunca pensé que a honoka le gustaran los chicos bajos, y tan...delgados para el cuerpo de un hombre...-

-espera maki-chan, eso no es un hombre, es una mujer!- respondió nozomi algo asombrada, y veía como la pareja salía del cafe, tomada de las manos

-hay que ver a donde van- dijo maki, levantándose de su asiento, y el resto de las de primer año la seguía

-kotori, como vas con umi?- pregunto nico, levantándose de su asiento, al igual que la rubia

umi ya se había calmado, en ese momento se veía mas relajada que nunca "parece que kotori hace mucha influencia en ella" pensó Eli al ver al par acercarse a la puerta también, la peligris llevaba a umi del brazo, después de todo todavía seguía algo en shock, pero ya no se veía con ganas de querer matar a alguien como se veía anteriormente

-todas apresurense, honoka y esa chica van camino al parque, y no creerán quien es-

* * *

Honoka POV

me siento horrible, de verdad, no me gusta mentirles a mis mejores amigas y al resto de muse, he tratado de buscar algún momento para decirles la verdad, pero con las cosas que han pasado, no encontré ningún espacio apropiado, ya que al fin empezarían las vacaciones de verano pensé que al fin encontraría una forma de comentarles que estoy en una relación con tsubasa kira, líder de A-rise.

todo comenzó no hace mucho, antes de la preliminatoria de love live, tsubasa-chan me invito a tomar un cafe, al principio sabia que era por algo relacionado con la competencia, y en efecto me pregunto un par de cosas relacionadas con mi forma de actuar y como me ganaba el cariño de la gente, a lo cual no supe responder ya que no sabia realmente, después de eso ella solo rió un poco, y empezamos a hablar de otras cosas.

Después de esa pequeña reunión, ella y yo nos seguíamos viendo en diferentes lugares, al principio por motivos de idols y discusiones sobre el ser líderes de nuestros propios grupos, pero las conversaciones se desviaban siempre a cualquier tema, cosa que nos hizo grandes amigas al conocernos mejor. Unas semanas después, y sin pensarlo demasiado, descubrí que me gustaba tsubasa-chan, y se lo dije de una vez, estaba muy nerviosa, pero ella acepto mis sentimientos y confeso sentir lo mismo que yo, no saben lo mucho que me hizo feliz! pero quedaba todavía algo muy importante...no le había dicho a nadie ni siquiera en la etapa en la que solo era amiga de la líder de A-rise, y es que en tiempos de competencia, no quería agravar la tensión, por lo que ambas decidimos esperar, y...justo cuando pensaba poder salir como parejas, todo este asunto del viaje se aparece y...es bastante difícil añadir otra preocupación a la lista...en especial umi-chan, no tengo idea de que me diría si supiera que he estado de novia con tsubasa-chan, y con lo nerviosa y penosa que se pone con las cosas que tiene que ver con parejas...sin contar lo regañona que suele ser conmigo...si, bastante difícil hehe

Hoy estuve pensando mucho en lo del viaje, en realidad no quería dejarla ahora que al fin estábamos juntas, y dejar de verla por 3 meses!, por eso pensé en no ir, y cuando le comente eso a tsubasa, me dijo que no me quedara, que debía aprovechar la oportunidad que tenia por viajar con mis amigas, ya que también era el ultimo año de nico, nozomi y Eli, es decir, el ultimo año en que muse estaría completo.

A pesar de todo, aun pensaba en ello, y tenia muchas dudas, por lo que tsubasa me llamo para encontrarnos en el cafe de akihabara, a lo cual tuve que hacer una excusa muy estúpida...mmm...espero que las chicas me hayan creído...

llegue al cafe, y al encontrarla me fui a sentar con ella, pero no evite reír un poco

-porque estas vestida asi tsubasa-chan?- pregunte viendo su gorro grande y sus lentes de pasta, junto a unos pantalones de vestir con tirantes

-y porque tu estas vestida asi? no te preocupa que la prensa te reconozca?- pregunto preocupada la mas bajita

-naaaa, no soy tan famosa como tu, por eso no llamo la atención, ademas, mis fans no se emocionan al verme como lo hacen contigo- vi como tsubasa me sonreía, y tomo mi mano, llevándola a sus labios, y dando un pequeño beso en el dorso de esta -la alegría y emoción que causas en tus fans es infinita, yo siendo tu fan numero uno hago fe de ello- no pude evitar sonrojarme, es imposible cuando usa ese tono taaaaan ...no se...profundo, confiado...tal ves sensual?...

-a...ah! p..pero el impacto que causas es mucho mas fuerte que el mío, siempre lo he dicho, por eso te he admirado desde hace mas tiempo del que me conoces, ademas, gracias a ti es que cree muse- dije algo apenada, uhh, mas tiempo del que ella me conoce?... -debo sonar como una stalker ahora...-

-para nada honoka-chan, eso suena adorable- dijo riendo suave...espera, dije eso en voz alta?! ughh -debería pensar antes de hablar...-

-para nada, eso quitaría la magia de ser honoka, simplemente encantador-

-mouuu tsubasa...y..y bien, de que querías hablar?- pregunte para evitar pasando pena frente a ella

-sabes bien lo que pienso sobre el viaje con tus amigas, en serio quiero que vayas, no tendrás una oportunidad como esta otra vez, no sobre el viaje porque de esos seguro habrán muchos, pero tienes que aprovechar el tiempo que les queda juntas, las de tercer año ya van a la universidad el próximo año y...-

-separaremos caminos...- no me gusta pensar en la posibilidad de eso...pero es la verdad

-con lo unidas que son ustedes lo dudo, pero si seria sus últimos momentos como school idol-

-pero son tres meses...es mucho tiempo y no podré verte...que pasaría si el tiempo y la distancia ...afecta nuestra relación?- pregunte muy preocupada a la posibilidad de que eso pasara

-honoka, no te preocupes por eso, nuestra relación no se vera afectada porque viajes ok? podemos hacer video llamadas, hablar a diario, lo que tu quieras, pero no dejes que esta excelente oportunidad se vaya, seria un desperdicio, tu que has hecho tanto por tu escuela, mereces un descanso-

-...esta bien, tu ganas, iré...pero si prometes que hablaremos todos los días sin excepción!- exigí, cruzada de brazos, imitando la pose tsundere que maki suele poner en varias ocasiones

-muy bien pequeña hono-tan- dijo acariciando mi cabeza suavemente, y luego mi barbilla...no se porque, pero me gusta mucho cuando ella lo hace

escuche una especie de ruido cerca de nosotras, como alguien golpeando su propia mesa o cayendo en algún lado

-eh? escuchaste eso?- le pregunte a tsubasa para ver si no era mi imaginación

-que cosa?- me miro extrañada

-nada, olvidalo-

-quieres que nos vayamos ya? quisiera visitar un lugar mas antes de llevarte a tu casa- me pregunto mientras aun acariciaba mi barbilla

-s...si si! vamos- salí de el trance en el que ella me traía, levantandome, para tomar su mano y dejarme dirigir por ella a el lugar que me quería llevar

Después de caminar unos minutos, reconocí el lugar, era aquel parque en donde hable a solas con tsubasa por primera vez, me llevo a el mismo banco donde nos habíamos sentado aquella ocasión, y ella se sentó primero

-ese fue el día en que tome la mejor decisión de mi vida- dijo tsubasa casi en un susurro, yo estaba aun levantada frente a ella

-era conocida por ser alguien muy confiada en mi misma, nunca titubeaba al hablar, simplemente no existía nadie el cual me intimidara o me hiciera sentir diferente...pero al conocerte todo cambio...por primera vez sentía que las palabras me faltaban, mi corazón se aceleraba a ver una sonrisa tan sincera, tan pura, conocer alguien tan optimista, soñadora, fuerte y decidida...simplemente era algo nuevo para mi...y por primera vez en mi vida tuve que tomar fuerzas para poder hablar contigo a solas, no sabes lo nerviosa que me sentía, mis piernas temblaban y mi corazón se encogía de ternura al ver tus gestos adorables y algo torpes, realmente me derretiste en el acto...- estaba sorprendida con las palabras de tsubasa, tanto que no note cuando tomo mi mano, jalándome hacia a ella, y haciendo que me sentara sobre su regazo, frente a frente

-y ahora, después de tanto...al fin puedo decir que la chica que coloco mi mundo de cabeza, es mía- acaricio mi mejilla delicadamente, colocándome en un ligero transe, embriagada por su fragancia, la calidez de su cuerpo tan cercano al mío, su mirada profunda y algo intensa,...miraba sus labios, aunque buscaba lo poco que tengo de autocontrol que poseo en mi cuerpo, no era suficiente, y dejándome llevar, le quite los lentes gruesos que traía puestos, y acorte la distancia entre nuestros labios, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y juntando completamente nuestros cuerpos, era un beso suave y lleno de esos tierno sentimientos que nos conectaban, pero poco a poco la pasión fue llegando a ambas, aumentando el calor de este, tsubasa me abrazo por la cintura, dispuesta a aumentar un poco mas profundidad de nuestros besos...

-umi-chan! no!- escuche gritar al fondo, y unos pasos fuertes se aproximaban a nosotras...

espera, umi-chan?!

* * *

 _ **yep, por pedido de ustedes gano mexico XD, pero en lo personal fue hace 5 años que llegue a ir, por lo que si alguna experiencia no esta actualizada, es por eso, XDD y están directamente relacionadas con lo que llegue a ver alla, vista 100 por ciento de turista que no vio mucha cultura mexicana XD**_

 _ **gracias a todos por sus reviews! eso es lo que me anima a continuar con esta locura de fic, asi que agradecida profundamente, los leo cada uno y la emoción que me entra al leer uno nuevo no es normal :,D me encanta saber que piensan, ademas que se aceptan con brazos abiertos criticas constructivas para ir mejorando el fic :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Honoka POV_

"u...umi-chan?!" Pensé al escuchar a una de mis mejores amigas gritar su nombre, por lo que me separe de tsubasa bruscamente, pero con más fuerza de la calculada, haciéndome caer en el suelo, vi a umi acercándonos con una de las expresiones más aterradoras que había visto en mi vida, lo cual me hizo pararme rápidamente y colocarme firme como una estatua, como si me hubieran congelado "esta molesta? Se ve molesta, espero que no lo este, waaaaa que estoy diciendo?! Por supuesto que esta molesta!" Pensaba en mis adentros aterrorizada, la peliazul, al llegar en donde estábamos, se quedo inmóvil por un momento "puede ser que no este tan molesta!" Pensé con ilusión, ella tenía la mirada baja, su flequillo cubría sus ojos y el resto de su expresión, así que no podía saber bien en que estaba pensando, o que cara tenía para ese entonces

-honoka...- dijo en un tono bajo, severo y...nervioso?..

-s...si umi-chan?- respondí nerviosa y con cuidado de mantener un tono de voz tranquilo

-me pued... plicar?- dijo casi en un murmuro

-huh?-

-me puedes explicar que esta sucediendo aquí?!- dijo de golpe, sin subir su mirada aún

-y..yo...yo...- entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro, era tsubasa, la cual se había levantado y puesto al lado mío, y con los labios me dijo "tu puedes" -yo.. Estoy en una relación con tsubasa kira.. Líder de A-rise..-

-cuanto tiempo?..- dijo totalmente monótona

-4 meses, 2 semanas y 3 días y medio...- "como me acorde de eso?" Vi como umi tomaba aire y su respiración se veía irregular

Vi como unas lágrimas caían al piso, y se escuchaban pequeños sollozos proviniendo de umi, lo cual me hizo instintivamente abrazarla

-s..sueltame!- gritaba, tratando de zafarse de mi agarre

-no! No te soltare umi-chan! No hasta que me digas porque lloras, es que acaso no apruebas mi relación con tsubasa?, no quieres que este con ella?, entiendo que es nuestra competencia pero..-

-no importa la competencia!- dijo furiosa, empujandome lo suficiente como para soltarse de mi -no me ... No me molesta que estés con tsubasa... Me alegra que hayas encontrado la felicidad en alguien... Pero porque mentir? Porque no decirnos nada? Eso ...es lo que me duele honoka, que no nos tengas la confianza para decirnos esto, a kotori, a mi, a muse, no entiendo como no pudiste decirnos si nosotras te contamos todo, es que acaso no nos tomas como tus verdaderas amigas?!- dijo casi en un grito, que hizo eco en el parque semi-desértico en donde estábamos

-c...claro son mis amigas, y las adoro a todas... P.. Pero...- de repente me quede sin palabras, como iba a explicarles que les oculte que estuve en una relación por más de 4 meses? Además... Los nervios me traicionaron, evitando que pensara el porque

-ella lo intento- se escucho una voz firme pero no autoritaria, lo cual hizo que todas prestarán atención a la que hablo

-ella lo intento, intento decirles sobre nuestra relación varias veces, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, ya sea por las preliminares, el love live o la falta de atención que le dieron a honoka, porque según se, todas estaban muy concentradas en la persona más cercana, para prestarle atención, incluso sonoda-san..-

En ese momento vi como umi-chan abría los ojos, como si estuviera sorprendida, o se estuviera dando cuenta de algo, mientras que yo me acordaba de las veces que había intentado hablar con ellas para decirles

"Umi-chan, kotori-chan! Quieren ir a comer algo después de la práctica?"

-"Lo siento mucho honoka, pero kotori y yo nos reuniremos con maki, nico y eli para organizar algo sobre una canción nueva que estamos haciendo"

"Umi-chan, kotori-chan! Que tal si vamos a akiba a pasear el fin de semana"

-"Lo siento honoka-chan, pero umi tiene una actividad de su club de arquería, y yo tengo que ayudar a mi mama con unas cosas"

"umi-chan... Kotori-chan, hoy estoy preparando unos dulces para la tienda, quisieran... Venir a probarlos?"

-"lo siento honoka, hoy no, estamos... Ocupadas ...Mejor otro día"

"Umi...chan..."

-"lo siento..."

Sentí unos brazos rodearme fuertemente, como si su vida dependiera de eso, y escuche unos sollozos pesados por parte de la que me abrazaba

-tienen razón, h.. Honoka, lo siento mucho, por dudar de tu amistad.. Cuando todo este tiempo... Tratabas de decirnos la verdad, y no te préstamos atención...d.. Discúlpame ...- decía entre pequeños llantos "wow... Nunca había visto a umi de esta forma...

-bueno... Pero ahora recuerda que no... Eres mi amiga..- dije en un tono algo frío, lo que causo conmoción en el resto de las chicas

-creo que llevarlo tan lejos no es bueno honoka..- me dijo tsubasa sorprendida también

-ninguna de ustedes es mi amiga, tienen que saberlo desde ya..-

-h..honoka?..-

-no... Son mucho más que eso, son personas incondicionales, que se que jamás me abandonarían... Son... Son mi familia...- dije separándome y viendo a las demás con una sonrisa, luego vi a kotori, la cual tenía también unas lágrimas en los ojos, y se acercó a abrazarme a mi y a umi, luego le siguió Rin, nozomi, nico y el resto, hasta que todas estábamos en un abrazo grupal bastante grande

-jeje chicas.. N.. No puedo respirar- me queje un poco, lo que hizo al resto separarse poco a poco

-un minuto...- dijo umi repentinamente -kira-san...- umi tenía una mirada desafiante, autoritaria, algo aterradora, con un tono de voz que acompañaba la expresión, vi como tsubasa se tensaba y volteaba hacia la peliazul

-s..si?-

-sin titubear! Un paso al frente!- dijo fuertemente, y tsubasa obedeció bastante nerviosa, para ese entonces parecía un campamento militar

-si señora!- respondió tiesa mi novia... Bueno... Yo rogando para que después de esto pueda seguir llamándola novia

-que intenciones tienes con kousaka-san?- dijo seca y directamente

-yo la amo sonoda-san, solo quiero hacerla feliz!- respondió nerviosa pero firme

-y estas dispuesta a hacerla feliz, a pesar de lo malo que tenga?-

-a mis ojos no veo nada de malo en honoka, es la persona más maravillosa de mi mundo, y así tenga errores, aprenderé como amarla y respetarla por lo que es- vi como umi sonreía y quitaba toda esa pose severa que tenía hace unos segundos, tsubasa por los nervios tenía los ojos cerrados, y pose recta y nerviosa

-entonces bienvenida a la familia- dijo en un tono cálido y dulce, con kotori-chan parándose a su lado, vi como tsubasa abrió los ojos con una mezcla entre sorpresa y gran felicidad, y no resisti abalanzarme hacia mi novia, dándole un fuerte abrazo

-gracias umi-chan!- dije alegremente al separarme de tsubasa, y ella sonrió aprobatoria

-muy bien! Ahora si! Que dicen si vamos a cenar algo toda la familia?- ofreció, todas aceptamos , empezando a caminar hacia la calle principal

Fin del honoka POV

* * *

Nozomi POV

Después de que todas nos fuimos del restaurante, el cual fue una de las cenas más animadas que hemos tenido, separamos caminos, honoka, umi y kotori se quedarían en casa de umi esta noche, tsubasa se fue por su lado ya que dijo que estaría algo ocupada, Rin y hanayo se fueron juntas, aunque cada una se iría a sus respectivas casa, al igual que maki y nico, por mi lado, me quede con eli, ella insistió en acompañarme hasta mi departamento

-hoy a sido una montaña de emociones, no lo crees?- me dijo, rompiendo el silencio cómodo que traíamos desde que empezamos a caminar, y tenía una voz bastante ronca, debe ser porque es la primera vez que habla en más de 12 horas

-bastante diría yo, pero me gusto que esto nos sirvió para unirnos más con honoka, ella pudo arreglar las cosas con sus mejores amigas, y al fin puede ser honesta, porque debe ser horrible cargar ese peso encima, por cierto, llevaste todo el día sin hablar, te sientes mejor ahora?-

-todavía me duele un poco, pero el descanso me sano bastante-

-d.. De verdad siento que te haya pasado eso por mi culpa- dije arrepentida

-no no! No es tu culpa! Nada de eso, yo fui la que no te hice caso-

-pero...-

-sin peros, no te preocupes por ello, estoy bien- dijo suave y con una sonrisa que me mostraba lo honesta que era conmigo

\- esta bien elicchi...- de pronto me acorde de algo que hizo que una corriente de pánico y preocupación entrara a mi cuerpo

-elicchi!- grite sin pensar

-ahhh!? Qué que que paso?!- se veía asustada

-lo siento hehe.. Pero me acorde de algo.. El viaje es en menos de 5 días...y no tenemos nada listo! No le hemos dicho a nuestros padres, no hemos empacado nada, y mucho menos hemos acomodado las cosas de los papeles! Además... Yo no tengo pasaporte...- dije algo apenada, pero predominaba mi tono preocupado, vi como eli empezó a reír

-mouu elicchi! Porque te ríes?!- me cruce de brazos haciendo un puchero

-awww non-chan hahaha, es que, suenas más a mi que a tu verdadero yo, toda estresada y pendiente de que todo este ordenado, mama nozomi esta angustiada por lo del viaje?- me dijo como si le estuviera hablando a un bebe, yo infle mis mejillas todavía en el puchero, ella río de Nuevo y desinflo uno de ellos

-mmmmhp! Eso es porque veo a papa elichika muy relajada para la gracia- dije aún molesta

-bueno, deja que papa elichika te ayude en esto, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo, si quieres mañana ordenamos de una ve las cosas para sacar los pasaportes de las que hagan falta, y el resto lo vamos resolviendo luego, te parece bien?- me dirigió una mirada calmada y confiada, cosa que me relajo un poco

-esta bien... Por cierto, te acostumbraste mucho a lo de que somos como los padres de muse no?- dije algo juguetona

-con una mama como tu, yo orgullosa de ser el papa de la familia- dijo segura y con un toque seductor en su voz "w..wow, definitivamente no esperaba eso... E.. Es normal que mi corazón se aceleré un poco?.. N..no, debe ser por el estres, es todo.." Intentaba a convencerme a mi misma, pero eso no evito que me sonrojara bastante

-b..bueno elicchi, aquí esta mi apartamento... Yo.. Me voy- dije rápidamente, dispuesta a subir las escaleras

-entonces te veo mañana para empezar a organizar todo?-

-c.. Claro, iré a tu casa mañana en la mañana..-

-muy bien, descansa nozomi- me deseo en un tono bastante cariñoso

-d.. Descansa eli..-

Fin nozomi POV

* * *

Eli POV

Hoy me levanté más temprano de lo normal, ciertamente no soy alguien que le guste dejar la comodidad de mi cama para iniciar un arduo y laborioso día, pero hoy, que es domigo, y aunque puedo dormir un poco más, alguna extraña razón no me dejaba acostarme de nuevo, pero no sabía de que se trataba

Aproveche lo temprano que era para darme una ducha y vestirme con un suéter ligero verde y unos pantalones blancos, y luego me sente en mi escritorio "No se que hacer hasta que nozomi llegue... No puedo organizar nada del viaje hasta que ella llegue, no puedo empezar con las maletas hasta saber el cronograma exacto... Arisa sigue durmiendo, y no quiero salir de mi cuarto aun, ya que la despertaría" tome un pequeño cuaderno en vacio que tenía guardado en una gaveta, era azul celeste con detalles en blanco y morado, y hojas en blanco en su interior "mmmm... Bueno, debería pensar que haremos en Rusia...pero también me encantaría que nozomi visitara unos restaurantes alemanes que me encantaron en frankfurt la vez que fui con mi papa... O podría investigar en internet sobre las atracciones de las Vegas.. O ..." Deje mi lluvia de ideas al escuchar la punta del lápiz romperse, cuando baje la vista, observe que la mayoría de lo que había pensado lo escribí en el pequeño cuaderno, el cual releí

-llevar a nozomi a visitar mis lugares favoritos en Rusia (acordarme y anotar luego), investigar sobre a donde llevar a nozomi en las Vegas, recordar el nombre de el restaurante de frankfurt para llevar a nozomi a comer allí...- "todo es sobre a donde quiero ir con nozomi..." Fue allí en donde se me ocurrió usar ese diario para ese fin, por lo que escribí en la parte de adentro de la portada "cosas que hacer y lugares que visitar con nozomi" al terminar de escribir, escuche alguien tocando la puerta suavemente "debe ser ella" pensé, guardando el pequeño cuaderno en la gaveta de donde lo saque, y me levanté para abrirle la puerta a mi mejor amiga

-buenos días elicchi!- me saludo alegre

-buenos días nozomi, adelante- le indique, dejándola pasar, ella se quitó los zapatos antes de pasar a mi sala, vio a su alrededor un momento y volteo de nuevo hacia a mi

-arisa-chan sigue dormida verdad?-me pregunto la pelimorada en forma de susurro

-nozomi-onee-chan?- escuche una voz llamar desde la entrada del cuarto de mi hermana menor

-buenos días arisa-chan- saludo nozomi, arisa volteo hacia a mi saludando también

-buenos días onee-chans- nos saludo, pasando a la sala, me dio un abrazo a mi, y luego uno a nozomi

-vienes por lo de los viajes que van a hacer verdad?- pregunto emocionada arisa a nozomi

-así es, tu hermana y yo tenemos que organizar muchas cosas, pero recuerda también anotarme que quieres que te compre allá-

-enserio?- pregunto muy feliz y emocionada, a lo cual nozomi asintió, y mi hermanita salió corriendo a si habitación

-e.. Espera!- iba a llamar a arisa, pero nozomi me detuvo -esta bien ericchi, déjame traerle lo que quiera a arisa, después de todo, es como una hermanita para mi también, así que más te vale que no la regañes porque se como eres- dijo algo severa

-esta bien.. No le diré nada- dije sonriendo suave -por cierto, que hay en la bolsa?- pregunte curiosa al ver el empaque plástico que tenía en una mano

-pase a comprar unos sandwiches para desayunar, no han comido verdad?-

-aún no, pensaba que arisa seguía dormida y no salí a la cocina a preparar algo-

-excelente! Entonces llama a arisa-chan y vengan a comer, iré sirviendo la comida- dijo alegremente antes de desaparecer de mi vista, en eso, hice caso a la pelimorada, y fui al cuarto de arisa, al entrar, vi que se había cambiado de ropa y estaba hablando por teléfono

-sii! Nozomi-onee-chan esta aquí, dijo que me traería lo que quiera de su viaje! Uh... Cierto.. Bueno, igual me asegurare de darle mil gracias, aunque hay sólo una cosa que quiero que me traiga...huh? No.. No es costoso, en realidad tiene mucho más valor sentimental para mi... No no! No le diré a mi hermana por supuesto, será una sorpresa... Ya veo, bueno, me voy yukiho, te veo más tarde entonces- con eso colgó el teléfono y volteo un momento a la puerta, en donde por supuesto, ya yo no estaba, no quería que pareciera que estaba espiando, así que me devolví a la sala silenciosamente y decidí llamarla desde allí, ambas fuimos a desayunar junto con nozomi, agradeciendo por el desayuno, y al terminar, arisa me pidió permiso para ir a la casa kousaka a ve a yukiho, a lo cual la deje, de despidió de ambas y se fue. Después de ayudar a organizar la cocina, nos fuimos a mi cuarto

-muy bien! Hay que empezar con esto!- dijo decidida nozomi mientras sacaba una carpeta y la colocaba en el escritorio -ok... Listo, aquí dice que el orden de los países son... Alemania, suiza, España, de allí saltaremos a México, y luego Estados Unidos, y volveremos para Francia, Italia y por último Rusia-

-me parece bien, lo mejor para el final- dije en un fingido tono confiado, a lo cual ella río un poco -entonces significa que tendremos qe llevar trajes de baños, ropa de montaña, ropa elegante y casual... Espera, eso es demasiado...- dije preocupada

-oh!- exclamo de emoción la otra chica, leyendo un folleto -al parecer, a parte de todos los hartos pagos, parte del premio es una tarjeta con 50000 dólares para gastar!- escuche decir muy exaltada

-q..q..QUE?! Es enserio?!- tome el folleto verificando lo que había dicho -cada vez me gusta más este premio, de verdad- dije alegre mientras continuaba con el folleto

-pero... Es mejor mantener esto en voz baja, no quiero llamar la atención con esto- dijo nozomi guardando el folleto nuevamente en la carpeta -al menos ahora podremos comprar la ropa que muse necesite en el momento, para no llevar tanta maleta-

-tienes razón... Entonces les decimos a las chicas que lleven sólo ropa casual y algo formal por si acaso?- pregunte, tomando mi teléfono

-así es, compraremos el resto de la ropa en el camino- dijo nozomi, tomando el suyo también, al parecer creo que tuvo la misma idea que yo, pero antes de ella entrara al grupo de chat de muse, le llego una llamada

-hola? Buenos días?...hola samantha-san- la escuche saludar extrañada -oh? Ya veo, eso es genial no?... Mmm... Muy bien... Espere, puede repetir lo último?- tomo su teléfono y lo puso en altavoz

-claro, verán, la directora del concurso dijo que les cedería 10 días más de viaje para que visiten algo más, como agradecimiento a tojo-san por lo de su hija, pero tiene que ser algo entre Suramérica y el Caribe...-

-sueña exótico- dijo nozomi risueña -podría llamarla en unos minutos y le digo el nuevo destino?-

-claro, la esperamos- se escucho decir a la chica antes de colgar

-elicchi, me prestas tu computadora un segundo?- le dije que si, y la guíe hasta mi escritorio, en el cual ambas nos sentamos, y empezó a buscar ciertas palabras en el motor de búsqueda, no entendía que estaba buscando hasta que me mostró unas fotos

-que te parece ir a allá?- me pregunto mientras veíamos fotos del destino que descubrió nozomi

-se ve bastante bien, y cumple con la locación que nos dijeron-

-entonces le avisare- tomo su teléfono nuevamente, llamando a la agencia

-ya saben a donde quieren ir?- nos pregunto la chica

-así es, queremos ir a Venezuela-

* * *

Después de hablar con la agente de viajes, le avisamos a las chicas sobre lo que debían empacar, y el nuevo destino, el cual iba después de Estados Unidos, como penúltimo lugar, lo decidimos mantener como otra sorpresa más, nozomi y yo aprovechamos la mañana para investigar un poco a cada lugar, y la acompañe mientras llamaba a sus padres, para avisarles sobre el viaje, y pedirles permiso, a lo que accedieron felices. Yo por mi parte también llame a los míos, y aunque estaban algo preocupados por como me manejaría sola, dijeron que si. Después de que ambas ya teníamos la autorización de nuestros padres, me inicie en ayudar a nozomi a buscar los papeles necesarios para que ella se sacara el pasaporte

-creo que ya tenemos todo, y aún es temprano, quieres ir de una vez a la embajada?- le pregunte, cerrando una carpetas

-por supuesto, hay que hacerlo lo más temprano posible, para estar tranquilas el día antes de nuestra partida- con eso, recogí las carpetas y le mande un mensaje a arisa, avisándole que saldría, para luego salir de mi casa, rumbo a la estación de tren para ir a la embajada

-tome un número por favor- nos indico uno de los trabajadores, nozomi agarro uno de los papeles, lo cual indicaba que no había mucha gente, sólo 3 números adelante. Nos fuimos a sentar y le di las carpetas a nozomi

-esto será rápido, sólo entregamos los papeles, toman la foto y listo, para mañana ya deben entregarlo- indique al ver que nozomi se veía un poco nerviosa

-oh, pensaba que era más complicado que eso- dijo más tranquila, con eso saque mi teléfono y entre al chat de muse

Eli : Hola chicas, quería preguntarles, quien no tiene pasaporte?

Maki: porque? Estas en la embajada?

Eli: así es, estoy acompañando a nozomi y quería verificar que el resto estuviera pendiente de eso, recuerden que nos vamos en menos de 4 días

Kotori: honoka-chan y umi-chan no tienen, estamos ordenando las cosas sacarlos

Nozomi: cuanto les falta? Kotori-chan

Kotori: hola nozomi-chan! Mmm... Como 15 minutos

Eli: excelente, pueden venir y aprovechar que estamos en la cola

Honoka: hurra eli-chan! Gracias!

Umi: honoka, deja tu teléfono y termina de ordenar tus papeles

Honoka: ugh... Voy voy...

Rin: hola a todas nyaa! Kayo-chin y yo tenemos pasaportes y todo listo! El hermano de kayo-chin nos ayudo esta mañana, fuimos muy temprano nyaaa!

Nozomi: hanayo tiene un hermano?

Honoka: un hermano?!

Nico: ehhh?! Enserio? Un hermano?! Porqué no sabíamos?

Hanayo: s..si..mi hermano mayor vive fuera de Japón, se fue cuando era muy pequeña, así que casi nunca hablo con el, pero estaba de visita y quiso ayudarnos a mi y a Rin-chan

Eli: muy bien, felicito a Rin y hanayo por la responsabilidad, igual que a umi y honoka

Nozomi: falta nico-chan

Maki: en que sección de la embajada están?

Eli: huh? En la segunda entrada a la derecha

Maki: oh bien, ya las vi

Kotori: que extraño, pensé que maki ya tendría su pasaporte

Maki:... Lo tengo... Sólo que nico-chan no lo tiene...

Honoka, Rin, nozomi: AWWWWWWWW NICOMAKI!

Nico: ehhh?! Sólo me acompañaba! Que tiene de malo?!

Honoka, Rin, nozomi: zurui yo zurui yo honne wo kakushiteru! NICOMAKI 4 EVA

*maki se ha salido del grupo*

Rin: waaaaa! Nico habla con tu tsundere!

Nico: ehhh?! Cómo que mi tsundere?! Y por que yo? Ustedes fueron la que hicieron que se fuera, ustedes resuelvan

Honoka: pero nico-chan, no te sentirás solita?

Rin: owww siii! Sin su querido tómate tsundere nyaaa!

*nico se ha salido del grupo*

* * *

Vi a maki pasar a donde estábamos, junto con nico, la peliroja nos dijo que después nos metieran de nuevo al grupo, ya que cuando entremos a la oficina no quería el escándalo de las chicas en su teléfono, al oír esto vi como nico se sonrojaba, pero no decía nada, unas horas más tardes, salimos del lugar y nos procesaron los pasaportes, pero para mi sorpresa, nos los entregaron de una vez.

El resto de los días que quedaban nos ocupamos de arreglar nuestros documentos de identidad y tener listas las maletas, y después de mucho esperar, llego el día antes de nuestra travesía. El vuelo salía a las las 6 de la mañana, así que teníamos estar a un cuarto para las 4 en el aeropuerto, por lo que umi propuso quedarnos todos en casa de maki, porque de allí podríamos ir en el auto de su familia.

Todas comimos y vimos un rato televisión, acordamos dormir temprano para no levantarnos tarde, por lo que a las 7, nos repartimos de par en par en cada cuarto, maki durmió sola, nico durmió con honoka, y las demás nos separamos como de costumbre

-waaaaa! Todavía es de nwochaaa- se quejó honoka bostezando, arrastrado su maleta con desgana

-sii nyaaa porque tiene que ser tan tempranoo?!- respondió Rin igual de cansada

-en el avión podrán seguir durmiendo, así que cálmense- dijo maki algo fastidiada mientras entrábamos al aeropuerto. Nos organizamos para que algunas registrarán las maletas, mientras otras pagaban la tasa aeroportuaria, y después nos reunimos cerca de la puerta de embarque, esperando el avión

"Señores pasajeros, les informamos que el vuelo 1023 con destino a frankfurt, Alemania, empezara su embarque en 2 minutos" escuchamos en las bocinas del lugar

-como te sientes kayo-chin?- le pregunto Rin a hanayo

-muy emocionada aunque algo nerviosa, jamás he... Volado en avión...- se escuchaba algo apenada

-es mi primera vez también hanayo-chan- escuche a nozomi decirle, -pero todo estará bien, será divertido!- animaba, lo cual hizo sonreír a hanayo, y asintió con la cabeza energéticamente. Todas vimos como una chica avisaba de que ya teníamos que empezar a embarcar, y nos dirigimos hasta allá

Ya en el avión, nos separamos según los asientos. Honoka se sentó junto a hanayo, Rin estaba en medio de dos señoras mayores, umi quedo al lado de un chico muy apuesto y educado, que realmente no había hablado desde que umi se sentó, kotori y maki están sentadas a mi lado, nico estaba junto a un asiento vacío, y nozomi...tenía una chica la cual parecía bastante amable al lado, "espero que este bien el resto del vuelo"

-señores pasajeros, estamos listos para despegar, colóquese sus cinturones y verifiquen que sus mesas estén guardadas y sus sillas estén rectas, gracias por escogernos como su aéreolinea de confianza, y en nombre de toda la tripulación, les deseamos un feliz viaje- con eso, escuche como el avión prendió sus motores y se empezó a mover

* * *

 **Ahora si empieza el viaje! Hehe, se que por mi otro fic lo dije, pero lo repetiré aquí para los que no conocen aún el de "bajo un mismo techo", ando de vacaciones ahora y estoy bastante ocupada, por lo que mis actualizaciones se han echo más lentas, pero les aviso que no dejare ninguno de los fics, sólo** **que me tardare un poco más XD**

 **Y sip! Se vienen a Venezuela, estando de viaje por estos lados recordé lo entretenido que pueden ser los destinos orientales-costeros de acá (por donde vivo además XD) y si se preguntan porque decidieron venir, después lo sabrán, cada una tiene sus razones 0.0**

 **En serio me encantan sus comentarios y amo leer sus reviews, me dan la fuerza par actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, al igual que sus follows y favs, el apoyo es hermoso 3**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos en la próxima!**


End file.
